Oceanic 8
by kt2785
Summary: What if there hadn't been a fuel leak on the helicopter. What if Jin had gotten on the helicopter. What if the Oceanic 6 was the Oceanic 8. This is a Skate story and a work in progress. Please R & R!
1. Creating The Lie

**A/N: What if there had been no fuel leak and Sawyer had stayed on the helicopter. I got this idea from the episode Whatever Happened, Happened, when Kate went to Cassidy and Cassidy told her that she needed Aaron, because Sawyer broke her heart and it was the only way to fix it. Just a warning, this isn't a Jatey story at all. It's not necessarily anti-Jack, but this is what I believe what could have happened if Sawyer had been one of the Oceanic 6.**

**Chapter 1-Creating The Lie**

As the helicopter flew over the ocean Sawyer was looking down and looking at the water below. Kate looked at him and took his arm in her hand.

"You contemplating jumping?" she asked somewhat softly.

"No," he shook his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued to look at him. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Jack was staring at them, but she didn't take her eyes off of Sawyer. When the helicopter landed they all heard Desmond yell that there was a bomb on the boat. Sawyer's eyes went wide. Frank landed the helicopter even though Jack told him not to.

"We have enough fuel to get back to the island don't we?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, but maybe we can get some of these people off the boat!" Frank yelled back. Desmond got on the helicopter and Kate got off the helicopter to take Aaron from Sun.

"Come on Sun we gotta get out of here," Kate said.

"What about Jin!" Sun exclaimed. "I can't leave him behind!"

"Ok," she nodded. "Here, get Aaron on the helicopter, I'll go get Jin."

"We're leaving!" Frank said. Sawyer jumped out of the helicopter and ran toward Kate.

"Kate there ain't time," he said. "Come on."

He grabbed Kate gently but firmly by the arm and they went back to the helicopter and got on. As the helicopter took off Jin ran out of the door.

"Stop!" Sun screamed. "Please stop!"

Frank stopped raising the helicopter and Jin got on the helicopter. Kate was holding the baby and as the helicopter raised higher the freighter exploded. The baby was screaming and Kate was holding him closer to her body. Kate tried to calm the baby down, but it wasn't working. She could feel Sawyer holding on to her arm, and it made her feel comforted, but at the same time she couldn't calm Aaron down and was concentrating on his screams. They headed back to the island and the whole sky lit up. It disappeared right in front of them. None of them could believe their eyes.

"Where should I go?!" Frank exclaimed.

"There's another island!" Jack yelled.

"There's nothing!" Frank screamed.

"How much fuel is left?" Sawyer asked.

"Not much!" Frank said frantically. Frank could only fly the helicopter for 3 more minutes and suddenly the engine stopped and the helicopter started going down. Kate held on to the baby as tightly as she could. As soon as she hit the water she scrambled to the surface. Aaron was screaming worse that ever and Kate sputtered. She felt Sawyer come to the surface next to her.

"Are you ok?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she breathed and treaded water.

"Is he?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head and they swam toward the life boat. Sawyer quickly crawled on to the boat and reached down to take the baby from her. She handed him the baby and then climbed on too. She took the baby back from Sawyer and looked at him.

When it started getting dark, Kate knew that they could be floating in the middle of the water with no food or drinking water for a long time. She was scared, but she looked down at Aaron who didn't even have a scratch on him. Sawyer was sitting next to her. He reached over and hooked his pinky finger over the rest of her hand.

"The baby's ok?" he asked. Aaron was cooing softly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's a miracle."

"I can't believe he did it," Hurley said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Locke, I can't believe he moved the island," he replied.

"He didn't," Jack shook his head.

"Oh really dude?" Hurley scoffed. "Because the island was just gone…so unless you have another explanation, that's exactly what he did."

"Don't worry Hugo," Sawyer said. "We all saw what really happened."

Hurley smiled at Sawyer and then looked at Jack.

Once they were on Penny's boat everyone went to get some sleep. Kate walked over to where Jack was sitting and sat down with the baby.

"What are we going to do," she whispered.

"We're gonna have to lie Kate," he said. "Do you get that? To protect everyone we left behind."

She nodded and looked at him.

"I think we should tell them that Aaron is mine," she whispered. "I can't lose him."

"What?" Sawyer asked, coming over to them. "That's never going to work Kate. Do you understand that these people know who you are and what you are. They're going to know that you weren't 8 months pregnant when the plane crashed."

"We'll tell them that-we were on the island for a total of 3 months," she sighed. "We'll tell them that I had him a month ago. We'll tell them that I was 6 months pregnant when we crashed and the baby came early."

"We're never going to pull that off," he shook his head. "I know that you're a good liar Kate, but how will this ever work."

"It's gonna have to work," she swallowed. "I don't want to lose him James."

She pleaded with him with her eyes and he sighed softly. He nodded and sat down next to her. Jack looked at her too.

"So I'm gonna need you tomorrow Kate," he said. "I'm gonna need you to help lie. Are you with me?"

"I have always been with you," she whispered.

"Sawyer?" he asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I guess. Live together die alone right?"

Sawyer stood up and left. Kate followed him, but didn't go to his room.

As they sat on the plane waiting to greet their relatives Sawyer noticed Kate tensing up. He took her by the hand as she held Aaron. She smiled weakly and pulled her hand back.

"Ok, we've landed, in Hawaii," the woman said. "They're calling you the Oceanic 8. I know, kinda cheesy, but it's catchy. There's going to be a lot of questions, so if you don't want to answer any of them-"

"No, we'll answer," Jack interrupted. "We already said we'd tell them everything."

Kate looked at Jack and shook her head.

"Jack-" Sawyer started.

"Don't start with me Sawyer, we already promised that we'd talk," Jack said. Sawyer sighed but kept his mouth shut.

As they got off the plane Sawyer looked around and saw all the people there to greet them. He knew that no one would be in the crowd waiting for him. He looked at Kate and saw that there was no one for her either.

"Least we have each other Freckles," he murmured. She couldn't help but to crack a the press conference started, they sat Sawyer and Kate next to each other. They started asking their questions and Sawyer could tell that Kate felt uncomfortable. He reached under the table and ran his hand gently over her leg. When she felt it, she started relaxing slightly.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sawyer walked up the steps to the church. Hurley and Kate were already there. Kate was holding Aaron and she looked so natural holding the baby. He locked eyes with her and walked toward her. He took her hand in his and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey little man," he said to Aaron. Aaron cooed softly.

"He still sleeping through the night?" Sawyer asked, remembering when Kate told him on the island that Aaron was a good sleeper.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't know if I can do this James. I can't do this. I can't be a mother James."

"Sure you can," he said. "I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" she asked.

"What would we have done with a baby?" he said, reiterating his words. "Obviously you would have done just fine with a baby."

After the funeral Sawyer saw the Australian woman talking to Kate about how precious Aaron was. Kate was smiling uneasily. He walked toward her and stood next to her.

"Oh, are you the father?" Carole asked softly. "I mean he looks-he's got your big blue eyes."

"They're not my blue eyes," Sawyer shook his head. "I met Kate in the crash…not a moment before."

"Oh," she nodded. "Sorry."

Sawyer shook his head and then watched the woman walk to Jack. As they listened to Carole's story and heard that Claire was her daughter. Sawyer could feel Kate getting more and more tense. As Carole walked away she chased after her.

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed. "Ms. Littleton. Wait."

"What are you doing Kate?" Jack asked, following her out of the church.

"Jack, back off," Sawyer said.

"What?" Carole asked. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Littleton," Kate whispered. "I can't-I thought I could, but I can't. I don't want to lose him, but I can't do this."

"What?" she asked again. "What are you trying to say?"

"Your daughter," Kate sniffled. "She survived the plane crash. Aaron is her son."

"W-what?" she asked. "What do you mea-"

"She died later on," Jack answered. "She-she gave birth to Aaron and then she died. She-Kate's been taking care of him for a month."

"But-" Kate started. "I thought you should have known. And you're his family. His only family. So if you want to take him-"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Kate swallowed. "I'm sorry we lied. We just-you don't understand. We lost so many people that day. And we lost Claire-you lost Claire…so I think you should have a piece of her."

"Thank you I guess," Carole answered. Kate handed her the baby and Carole walked away.

"Kate what the hell," Jack said softly.

"Jack I can't-" she shook her head. "I can't do this! I can't be a mother!"

She ran away from him and Sawyer glared slightly at Jack before following her. Sawyer caught up to her and grabbed her by the hand. She pushed him away, but didn't walk away from him.

"I can't do this Sawyer," she said. "You telling me I'm a natural…I'm not natural at anything other than running. Tiger don't change his stripes remember? And when they arrest me and take me to jail-I can't put Aaron through that."

"Kate, you didn't have to take responsibility of him to begin with," he said. "Look, we all know that you love Aaron and you loved Claire too. You're just trying to do the right thing."

"I don't think that Jack thinks of it that way," she frowned.

"Don't worry about Jack or about what he thinks," he shook his head. "I mean…I know 'you're with him', so you should be listening to him I guess, but not if he's going to get mad at you for giving Aaron to his grandmother."

"I have to go," she whispered. "I just have to get out of here."

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"Sure," she said softly.

"Come on," he stated. He guided her to the car and opened the door for her. The car ride was silent other than Kate directing Sawyer where to go. When they got to her place she got out of the car, but then leaned over the door.

"You wanna come in?" she asked.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Just for a little bit," she replied.

"Ok," he nodded. He got out of the car and they walked together to her house. She went into the house and suddenly fell to the ground in tears. Sawyer knelt down next to her and put his hand on her back.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Sawyer, I don't know what to do and Jack-"

"Didn't I just tell you to forget Jack," he said. "I mean-don't forget him forget him, but don't listen to what he has to say. Jack is an ass if he's going to get mad at you. He doesn't know what it feels like."

"What, what feels like?" she asked.

"To be responsible for another life."

"I don't understand what you mean James," she shook her head.

"I have a daughter," he murmured. "I never met her because I was-I'm not good enough. I can't be a father. I never-"

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"I need to go," he told her.

"I think you should meet your daughter one of these days," she said. "I know that it's gotta be hard, but-I also know what it's like to grow up without a real father."

"I'll keep that in mind Freckles," he replied. "I'm gonna get going."

**2 and a Half Years Later**

Kate woke up and felt Jack moving next to her. She mumbled softly and he rolled toward her.

"You ready for your trial?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "No. Not at all. My lawyer should be here soon. I gotta go."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You're gonna get out of this."

Throughout the course of the trial, Kate wanted Jack to stay as far away from the court as possible. He listened to her, but little did she know that he was going to be testifying.

She spent the day and night in the jail and as the second day of her trial started she had a very bad feelings about things.

"I'm sorry," her lawyer whispered. "I know you said you didn't want him to come anywhere near the courthouse, but it's the only way. Character witnesses sometimes get the worst of the worst felon's off."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"The defense calls Jack Shephard to the stand," the lawyer said out loud. As they questioned Jack, Kate couldn't deal with it. When they asked him if he was in love with her, he said no, which she knew was a lie since they were living together, but it hurt to hear it out loud. She forced them to stop the questioning when they got to the topic of Aaron. He told the court that she was his caretaker for almost 2 months, since it was out that Aaron wasn't really hers. At the end of Jack's questioning Kate thought the worst was over, but then it was the prosecutions turn to call a witness to the stand.

"I'd like to call James Ford to the stand," the lawyer replied, standing up. Sawyer walked into the courtroom. He was cleaned up, but his hair was still long and he had a five o'clock shadow. Kate was wondering why the people trying to send her to jail would want to call Sawyer of all people, but then she saw the look he gave her.

"Mr. Ford, can you tell us how you know the defendant?" the lawyer asked.

"She ruined my life," he answered. Kate breathed in deeply and started shaking slightly.

"A member of the Oceanic 8," the lawyer began. "You spent 100 days getting to know her. Would you say that she was a kind person."

"Not exactly," Sawyer replied.

"Please answer yes or no," the lawyer said.

"No," Sawyer answered, looking at Kate.

"In fact, she wasn't the savoir of the group-"

"Objection, leading the witness," Kate's lawyer stated, standing up.

"Fine," the other lawyer said. "I'll restate the question…did Katherine do anything heroic, while you were stranded?"

"Yes," Sawyer stated. The lawyer was slightly taken aback.

"Would you please care to further explain?" he asked.

"On the first day," Sawyer started. "Our only doctor was bleeding to death. Kate sewed him up to make sure that he could live. Then on numerous occasions she went to get food and help. Only 12 of us survived the initial crash, but she did everything she could to keep our morale up. She's a great person."

"Mr. Ford, you are trying my patience," the lawyer began. "You came out here and the first thing you did was tell us that she ruined your life. Now you're changing your story to say she's a great story, so what did she do to ruin your life?"

"She made me fall in love with her," Sawyer said. "And then she told me I should go meet my daughter. I started out by seeing her once a month, but it got too expensive traveling all the time so it forced me to move to New Mexico…I'm not too fond of the desert so…it kinda ruins my plans that I have to live there now so I can see my daughter whenever I want."

"Mr. Ford, you said she made you fall in love with her," the lawyer continued. "Are you still in love with the defendant?"

"More than ever," he answered. Kate covered her mouth and smiled. Her lawyer stood up and nodded.

"No questions," he said.

When Kate got off she couldn't believe it. She knew that it was partially because of Jack's testimony, but it was also Sawyer and her mother that got her to go free. She stepped into the parking garage. Jack was at work the day of the plea bargain. She took a deep breath.

"Feels good don't it?" a voice said behind her. "Fresh air. Not being in jail anymore."

Kate turned back around to face Sawyer. He smirked at her and she stepped toward him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was so scared-when you said I ruined your life-"

"You did," he said. "But it doesn't matter that I'm in love with you because you're with Jack. It makes no difference. I've got Cass and Clem."

"Twins?" Kate asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Cassidy is the mom…she and I-we've kinda been trying to get things back on track. I mean…I'm not with her, but I know that she wants us to be. And Clementine…God Kate, she's-she's amazing. Here…"

He pulled his wallet out of his pants and handed it to Kate. Kate flipped through the pictures. There was two pictures of Clementine, one when she was a new born baby, and one that looked more recent, and she looked around 3 or 4. There was also a picture of Sawyer and Clementine. Kate smiled widely and shook her head.

"And you said I was a natural," she said. "Look at you James. You look like you were born to be this little girl's daddy."

"I had no idea I could love anyone as much as I love her," he said, slightly embarrassed. "And I meant it you know? I meant every word I said up on the stand. I'm still in love with you…but it doesn't matter-"

"It matters to me," she interrupted. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek softly.

"I'm not with Cassidy," he told her. "We're-I can't be with her because I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to come-it's stupid of me even to ask because you're with Jack-but-I want you to come meet Clementine. It was stupid-"

"No," she shook her head, she had tears forming in her eyes. "It's not stupid Sawyer. Um-do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," he murmured. They exchanged phone numbers and Sawyer gave her his address. She went to hail a taxi and he quickly grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to take a taxi home?" he asked. "Where the hell is Jack?"

"Jack works," she said.

"He didn't come to your hearing?!" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't a hearing James…it was a plea bargain. He didn't even know that I would be getting off, I was supposed to call him as soon as I got home. It's not a big deal. I don't care."

"Well you should," Sawyer said. "I'm taking you home. Come on."

He lead Kate to his car and she got in the front seat without waiting for Sawyer to open the door for her. On the way home it was quiet again. Kate kept trying to tell Sawyer where to go, but he drove like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"I drove you home after Jack's dad's funeral," he replied. "Don't you remember?"

"Um, yeah…of course I remember, but I'm just wondering how you still remember how to get there," she said.

"Why would I forget?" he whispered. She smiled at him and he pulled into her driveway. She got out of the car, and he followed her to the door.

"Thanks Sawyer," she said. "I mean…thanks, for everything. I want-I want to kiss you."

"As you wish, Buttercup," he whispered and leaned toward her. He kissed her lips softly and slowly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are so my Westley," she said with a soft laugh. "I know the movie The Princess Bride like the back of my hand, but how do you know it?"

"Because I know everything there is to know about pop culture," he answered. "I'll see you around Freckles. Bye."

"Bye," she said. "And I'm gonna be calling you."

"You better," he stated. He left the house and Kate shut the door behind him. She walked over to the couch and sat down. After Sawyer was gone for about 5 minutes she opened her phone and went to her contacts. She put his number in her phone under the name James. She scrolled down to James which was right below Jack in her phone. She called Sawyer and put the phone to her ear.

"Freckles, I've been gone 5 minutes," he said when he answered the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure it worked," she answered slightly meekly.

"Hey, um, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Ok…then I'm going to take Clementine on a little road trip. She wants to know who the pretty woman who looks scary is."

"What?" she asked.

"I have your mug shot at my house. Clem found it the other day when she was trying to find where I hit her doll. She said you were pretty, but you looked kinda scary. She wanted to meet you."

"Ok," she said.

"Can we meet half way?" he asked. "It's a 6 hour drive."

"I'll meet you half way," she answered.

"How 'bout the California/New Mexico border?" he asked.

"Ok," she replied. "What time?"

"Noon?" he asked. "We can get lunch."

"Yeah," she said. "Ok. Sounds good."

"See you then," he stated. She closed her phone and smiled.

**A/N: So the next chapter will be Sawyer and Kate meeting, with Jack becoming jealous. Please review. **


	2. Separate Lives

**Chapter 2-Separate Lives**

Kate and Sawyer talked the next day to finalize where exactly they would be meeting. Kate was going to make it a point to talk to him at least once a week, maybe once a day if she got ambitious enough. Spending 2 years apart from him and not seeing him or talking to him in all that time, nearly broke her heart. She went on a lot of walks. There was nothing better to do since no one would hire a felon and she didn't really need the extra money anyway from the settlement that she got. She and Jack had been together for a couple months. She wasn't sure how well it was actually turning out. It was Jack's turn to work the late shift. He only had to do it once every 2 weeks, so Kate didn't mind. She was sleeping soundly. When Jack woke her up, she was confused. She rubbed her eyes.

"Jack what's going on?" she asked.

"Kate, do you think I'd be a good dad?" he whispered.

"What?" she mumbled. "Yeah. I mean-yeah."

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She looked down at the ring and gasped. It was a beautiful ring. She would say yes in a heartbeat if she wasn't going to meet Sawyer in 2 days.

"J-jack," she sighed. "That ring is beautiful. I-it's so late and-I just really need to think. I'm barely awake."

"Then wake up," he said. "Kate…I know you miss Aaron…we can have a baby."

"Jack," she murmured. "Ask me again-"

"This isn't something that you can just re-ask. If you're saying no to me-" he began. "If you're saying no…it's gonna be kinda hard for me to recover."

"I'm not saying no," she shook her head.

"Then it's yes?" he asked. He was nervous and Kate looked at the ring and then back at him. She knew that a relationship with Sawyer wasn't possible. She wasn't even sure he wanted a relationship with her. He had too many other things in his life right now.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled and smiled. She was happy.

The next day she was walking through the park. She was thinking about Aaron and how he would be about 2 and a half now. She wished that she had never given Aaron back to his grandmother because she missed him. One day she was walking through the park and she heard a little boy crying. She turned and saw a blonde boy laying on the ground. She didn't think anything of it, but she walked toward him quickly to see if he was hurt.

"Hey," Kate said soothingly. She helped the boy stand and he rubbed his eyes. "Where's your mommy?"

"Grandma," he cried. Kate looked around and didn't see anyone, then suddenly she heard a voice.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. Kate stood up and turned toward Carole.

"Hi, Ms. Littleton," Kate smiled weakly.

"Hello," she said. "Did he fall? He ran from me and I couldn't keep up."

"He's ok, I think," Kate said, hesitating before running her hand over the back of his head.

"You miss him don't you?" Carole asked.

"There are a lot of things I miss," Kate answered. "But I'll be fine. What are you doing here, I mean in America?"

"I'm suing Oceanic for my daughter's death," she responded. "We're just in the process…we're going back to Australia today. I'll be back in the States in another couple months."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Well, I'll leave you alone now. And one more thing…thank you for not making a bigger deal out of all this in the media. I mean you really could have torn me a new one. In fact you really could have testified against me on my trial."

"They asked me," she replied. "They called me and wanted me to get on the stand. I figured…after everything you've been through…you've been through enough. I mean…you didn't steal my grandson. You just loved him enough to take care of him. Claire probably didn't even tell you I existed. We had a big falling out before she-we had a huge fight and I was in a coma for 3 years. Doctor's say it was a miracle I even woke up. But when I woke up…the crash had already happened. There was so many things I wanted to tell her."

"I'm sure she knew that you loved her," Kate stated.

"I'm not," Carole shook her head. "We got into a car crash…I told her she was an ungrateful little brat and I hated her."

"People say things they don't mean in the heat of the moment," Kate reassured her. "I'll see you around. Bye bye Aaron."

"Bye," he said.

Kate went back home and made herself a cup of tea. She sat around the house the rest of the day and then made dinner for herself. When the phone rang it startled her. Jack was coming home around 8:00 and it was nearly 8:00 now, so she thought it could be him telling her he was coming home late.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Hiya Freckles," Sawyer said. "You excited to come see me tomorrow."

"At least it will give me something to do," she sighed.

"Well let me tell you something," he began. "I think Jack is crazy for keeping his job at the hospital. He should be spending his days with you."

"He has to work James," she smirked.

"No he doesn't," Sawyer argued. "We got a quarter of a million dollar settlement. That's 250 G's. He shouldn't have to work for a while…and if the two of you pool your money…half a million dollars? It can buy a lot these days."

"It's not as much money as you might think James," Kate said.

"So does Jack know about your little escapade, you're taking?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she laughed. "I don't think that would go over too well."

"You sure about this Kate?" he asked. "I mean…are you _really_ really sure?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Lying to Jack…just doesn't seem like the greatest way to start a relationship. Or maybe I'm just dumb and you've been dating this entire time?"

"No," she responded. "I told you…we just started dating a couple months ago. It seemed stupid for us to live in separate houses since the only time we ever saw each other was at night, so he just moved in. But I-I wanted to put off telling you this. Sawyer, last night Jack proposed to me."

"Of course he did," Sawyer said softly. "And of course you did the right thing and told him yes."

"Sawyer I didn't know what to do," she sighed. "It all happened so fast. He woke me up when I was dead asleep and you know the worst part…I was dreaming about us. I don't-I didn't know what to do. And right now with you trying to figure out your life and how to fit your daughter into it…I-I know that we're not right for each other…not right now anyway. So yeah…I said yes. I'm so sorry James. God I miss you so much. Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do. Kate, everything will work out," he said. "And don't even think about calling off this road trip…unless it's what you want, and not because you're afraid of what Jack will do when he finds out."

"Jeez Sawyer it's not like Jack checks the gas gauge or the odometer," she replied.

"No," he answered. "I just mean, how are you going to get home in time to not tip him off."

"Well he doesn't get home till 8:00...it'll give me plenty of time," she said. She heard movement behind her and saw Jack. She smiled at him and then focused her attention back on the phone call. "Um…Jack just got home, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," he replied. "But you better not come to me tomorrow with a black eye."

"I won't," she answered. "Bye."

Kate hung up the phone and walked toward Jack.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied and blinked. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Noreen," she answered quickly and expertly. "She's an old friend. She saw all the press footage about the Oceanic 8 thing and then my trial…she tracked my phone number down."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm going upstairs…see you up there."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and went up the stairs. Jack knew that Kate was good at lying. He wasn't entirely sure why she was lying to him, but he didn't like it. He knew whatever it was, it had to be because she was doing something that she knew he wouldn't approve of. Kate could do whatever she wanted. He had no say in how she ran her life. He knew what it was like to not trust the woman you were with, but it was something about Kate's demeanor that he was really beginning not to trust. He hated it about himself that he couldn't trust her. But after all she was a felon. He went to the fridge to get a beer. He remembered a time when he was a kid and his dad would always have a drink or a beer of some kind in his hand. It used to piss him off, but now he understood. Being a doctor he knew that you shouldn't take anti-anxiety medication with alcohol, but he brushed his medical expertise to the side and popped the pill in his mouth and then took a long healthy swig of his beer.

* * *

As Kate drove down the highway, she had her radio turned up as high as it could go without hurting her ears. She blasted stupid songs. She knew that Carole King and Patsy Cline wasn't exactly the right kind of music to be blasting, but she didn't care. When the CD she had in the player stopped the radio turned on automatically. Kate drove over the border of California into New Mexico. She started looking for the proper exit ramp that she and Sawyer promised to meet at.. She started turning the radio down but then left it when she heard the DJ.

"We have a song request from James to his Freckles," the DJ said. Kate let out a soft gasp and held on to the steering wheel tightly. When Kate heard the soft crooning sound of Phil Collins's voice she let out a stifled sob.

_You called me from the room in your hotel  
__All full of romance for someone that you've met  
__And telling me how sorry you were  
__Leaving so soon, and that you miss me sometimes  
__When you're alone in your room  
__Do I feel lonely too?_

She started crying softly. The lyrics fit like a glove. She had heard the song before, but didn't know it well, so she just paid close attention to the song as she drove. She knew that she had a few more exits to drive. They were going to meet at exit 107 and she was only at exit 103.

_You have no right to ask me how I feel  
__You have no right to speak to me so kind  
__We can't go on, holding on to ties  
__So for now we'll go on living separate lives_

_Well I held on, to let you go  
__And if you lost your love for me  
__You never let it show, oh no  
__There's no way to compromise_

_So now we're living separate lives  
__Oooh, it's so typical, love leads to isolation  
__So you build that wall, yes you build that wall_

_And you make it stronger  
__You have no right to ask me how I feel  
__You have no right to speak to me so kind  
__Someday I might find myself looking in your eyes_

When she pulled into the gas station she found his car. She parked so the driver doors were facing each other. She opened the door quickly and he opened his door at the same time. His radio was blasting the same song. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against his. They kissed frantically and passionately. The radios were both still blasting the song as it ended.

_But for now we'll go on living separate lives  
__Yes for now we'll go on living separate lives_

"I don't want to," Kate said with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't want to what?" he asked.

"I don't want to live separate lives James," she shook her head.

"We don't have to," he stated, stroking her cheek. She leaned back in and kissed his lips again.

"Oh," she backed away. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of your daughter. Let me meet her."

"Got a confession Freckles," he smirked. "I didn't bring her with me. In fact, she's never seen your mug shot. I do talk about you so she knows about you…but it was me who wanted to see you, not Clementine."

Kate shook her head, but smiled. He kept his arms around her waist and then looked behind him at a hotel that was behind the gas station.

"I got us a room," he whispered. "I mean we don't have-"

"James Ford," she said with her hands moving to his hips. "How long have you been planning this?"

"The truth right?" he asked.

"Please," she nodded.

"A while," he answered. "So are we going to go to the hotel or not?"

Kate smirked and they walked to the hotel, leaving their cars in the parking lot of the gas station. When they went into the hotel room they let the door swing shut behind them. Kate looked at him, not knowing exactly what to say or do. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood in the middle of the hotel room with their arms around each other. Sawyer didn't move. He didn't look at her or try to kiss her. They just held each other for 30 minutes straight. He held on so tight and it was the most comforting feeling. Kate finally broke away from him and kissed his lips quietly. Neither of them spoke. He walked backwards further into the hotel. He sat down on the bed and she leaned over him. She pulled her shirt off in one fluid motion. She cupped his face and leaned down over him. He laid down and ran his hands down her back. The only sounds were the smacking of their lips together and soft moans escaping from both of their mouths. The rest of their clothes were shed quickly.

* * *

Laying in Sawyer's arms was the first time Kate felt safe and complete since they were rescued. She cared about Jack. She cared about her friendship to Jack, but she had missed Sawyer so much. She missed his touch and his personality. Jack was a good guy, but he wasn't her match the way Sawyer was.

"I don't want to be without you James," Kate whispered.

"Shh," he said, still not kissing her or moving from his spot. "We can be together."

"How?" she half sobbed.

"Kate, if you want to go back to Jack and live with him and marry him, I'm not going to do anything to stop you Freckles," he whispered. "But if you're unhappy…if Jack doesn't make you happy…then please…I beg you Kate, please…leave him."

Kate sighed deeply but didn't answer.

When she got home she was exhausted. Not just from driving a total of 6 hours, or from having an affair, but just everything that happened that day. She opened the front door and walked toward the kitchen. She saw Jack sitting in the living room and gasped to herself.

"Jack?" she asked. "Jeez, you scared me. You're home early."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I am. Um…you usually get home a lot earlier than this…in fact, you usually don't go many places. I mean it's not that I care, but I got home at 4 and you weren't home."

"I know," she answered and swallowed. "I had some things to take care of. Had a few errands to run."

"You shoulda told me," he murmured. "I went to see Hurley."

"Tonight?" she asked, shaking slightly.

"The night I proposed," he answered with a frown.

"Why didn't you-I would have gone with you Jack…it would have been nice to see him."

"He's crazy Kate," Jack shook his head. "I knew it would just upset you. I hate seeing you upset."

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked. "Just tell me. I mean-"

"Where were you tonight?" he questioned.

"What?" she whispered.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Jack," she sighed. "It was nothing. Just-don't. Let it go."

"No," he shook his head. "No…I want to know. You were gone. Where were you. I want to know details Kate. Who were you with? Tell me."

"Don't," she whispered.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"I was with him," she sobbed softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Sawyer-" she sniffled. "He-after my trial-"

"Your trial just ended a few days ago," he interrupted.

"I know," she whispered. "He drove here to see me-he wanted me to meet-it doesn't matter."

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," she answered. "I shouldn't have. He wouldn't want you-"

"Sawyer lives in New Mexico," he interrupted. "You drove to New Mexico today? What the hell? I mean you can at least tell me what it was for."

"Sawyer-he wouldn't want you to know," she whispered. "He barely wanted me to know."

"Know what?!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, it doesn't matter," she shook her head. "It has nothing to do with us."

"Then why are you trying to keep it from me?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered. "Jack, I really can't do this. I thought I could. I thought I could be your little wifey but I can't. I can't do it. You said you don't like to see me upset...you can't stand to see a woman cry...well look at what you're doing to me. I can't do this Jack."

"Then why did you say yes Kate?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she sobbed and shook her head.

"Well that's just great Kate," he sighed. "Just perfect."

"How much have you had to drink today Jack?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" he asked. "You won't tell me your secrets, so why should I tell you anything. Did you sleep with him?"

"You're drunk," she whispered.

"Did you sleep with him?" he repeated.

"You know about my past. You know how drunk my dad used to get. You know," she sniffled.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked again.

"I told you 3 months ago when we first got together that I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and drinks," she continued. "You promised me that you weren't going to drink. You said you were sober."

"Did you sleep with him?" he questioned again this time slightly louder. "You still can't answer my simple question Kate! Did you sleep with him!?!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed and sobbed. She shook her head quickly. "Yes. I slept with him. Jack, you said you don't like to see me upset. So please…go. Just-before this gets any worse. Go."

Jack stayed quiet and left the house. He didn't slam the door shut, but the sound of the door closing echoed in Kate's ears. She let out a soft sob and waited. She sat down on the couch.

Jack stumbled out of the house and down the stairs. He saw a car parked in the road that he didn't recognize. He furrowed his eyebrows and then Sawyer got out of his car. He walked toward Jack slowly and Jack ran toward him and knocked him to the ground. Sawyer fought back and over powered Jack. He quickly punched him in the face and Jack stopped.

"You haven't been around for 2 and a half years," Jack said. "You haven't been here…now all the sudden you want to be in her life."

"I never wanted to be away from her," Sawyer murmured. "She's-I stayed away because I thought it would be better for her-for both of us. But I was wrong. I missed her so much-"

"You slept with her," Jack stated. "Don't try to lie because she already told me."

"I won't lie," Sawyer shook his head. "No point on lying…but it takes two people to have sex Jack. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. So you obviously weren't-"

"Asshole!" Jack exclaimed and went to punch Sawyer. Sawyer moved out of the way and then they heard Kate screaming.

"No!" she ran out of the house. She ran toward Sawyer and held him back from going after Jack.

"I hate you," Jack sneered. "Don't come crying to me Kate, when Sawyer isn't good enough for you. We both know that he'll never be good enough for you. I hate you."

"That's really too bad Jack," Kate shook her head and sniffled. "Because I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And you're wrong about Sawyer being good enough. Because I'm the one who's not good enough for you. Me and Sawyer…we understand each other better than any two people. I'm sorry I hurt you. And you're right…I never should have told you yes."

She pulled her ring of and pushed it into Jack's fist. She left the scene and went back into the house. She shut the door somewhat loudly and Jack stared at the door.

"You happy Jack?" Sawyer asked.

"Leave me alone," Jack mumbled. He started walking to his car and Sawyer went after him.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer questioned.

"Kate wants me gone…so I'm leaving," he responded.

"You're not driving," Sawyer stated. He shoved Jack hard and took his keys. Jack started walking down the street. Sawyer was sure that he could be picked up for being drunk in public, but at least he wouldn't get into a drunk driving accident.

Kate walked up the stairs and went to her bedroom. She crawled into the bed, which hadn't been made that morning. She didn't bother covering up with the comforter, but just laid there. She reached over and turned on the radio. She gasped softly when she heard Sawyer's voice coming through the speakers.

"I don't know if you're listening Kate, but I'm going to have them play our song," he said. Kate took another breath and Separate Lives began playing. She took a deep breath and heard movement downstairs. She was too tired to investigate, so she laid there listening to the song. Sawyer was supposed to be going back home so that in the morning he could take care of Clementine while Cassidy went to work. She knew that Sawyer was outside with Jack, because he had followed her home just in case something happened with Jack, but she thought for sure he would go home tonight. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She sighed deeply and propped herself on her elbows. She thought for sure that it would be Jack, but instead Sawyer walked toward her. He came toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're listening to the radio Freckles," he whispered. "We're not going to have to do this anymore Kate. No more separate lives. We can see each other all the time."

"James," she started. "I didn't-this isn't the way it was supposed to go down."

"I know," Sawyer nodded and cupped her face gently. "It's all going to be fine."

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered. "I mean…I'm glad you followed me home. And I'm glad you're here right now…but what about Clementine?"

"Her grandpa is going to take care of her," he answered. "I called on the 3 hour drive here. Cassidy has it all under control."

"I love you," she said. He nodded and brought her into a kiss.

**A/N: I'm glad people like this so far. The song is called Separate Lives by Phil Collins featuring Marilyn Martin. It's a really good song actually…one of my favorites. The lyrics remind me of what's going on with Skate right now because first of all they lived separate lives off the island, and now that she's back, they're still miles apart. Plus it's Phil Collins so it reminds me of the 'mix tape', he gave her. :). Anyway please please review review! **


	3. Moving On Up To New Mexico

**Chapter 3-Moving On Up…To New Mexico**

When Kate woke up she had almost forgotten what happened the night before. Sawyer's arm was draped loosely around her waist. She felt the comfort of it and didn't bother moving. She heard movement downstairs, and that made her gasp and roll over. Instead of being Sawyer, the arm around her was Jack's.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" he said covering her mouth gently with his hand. "I had to come see you."

"Jack," she whispered. "Last night you said you hated me. How did you get in here?"

"I have a key," he answered. She got out of the bed and pulled on her pants. Jack got out of the bed too and stepped forward. She put one finger up to stop him from coming forward.

"Stop right there," she said. "And I didn't mean…how did you get in. Obviously you still have your key. I mean, how did you get in without Sawyer seeing you? Jack, you have to get out of here. If Sawyer sees you-"

"So we've been broken up for less than 12 hours and Sawyer has already replaced me? I mean this is my spot in the bed. Y'know you're a real piece of work."

"No you are!" she exclaimed somewhat loudly. "Telling me you hate me last night?! How could you say that?!"

"I was mad," he murmured.

"Kate who are you talkin' to?" Sawyer asked, coming up the stairs with a tray of food. He set the tray down on the dresser and looked at Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Before last night Sawyer, this house was mine," he said. "This bed was mine. And now all the sudden you come in here and it's all yours?"

"It's not mine," Sawyer shook his head. "My house is in New Mexico. This house is Kate's."

"Did you guys sleep together in this bed last night?" Jack mumbled.

"Jack, don't," Kate shook her head. "Don't."

"Did you?" he asked again.

"No," Kate sniffled. "We didn't sleep together. I mean we slept together, literally…we slept. But we didn't do anything else."

"Y'know," he sighed. "I thought I was a pretty good husband-"

"Stop it Jack," Kate finally spat. "You weren't my husband. You weren't even my boyfriend, you were just this guy who lived here. We-when was the last time that we had a night to ourselves?"

"The night of your trial we had dinner together," he answered.

"That ain't what she's talking about Jack," Sawyer interrupted.

"Who are you?!" Jack exclaimed. "You're not in this conversation so why don't you just go away…why don't you just go back to New Mexico. No one wants you here anyway. You're nothing! You're just in the way!"

"Shut up!" Kate screamed. "Just shut up Jack. We hashed all this last night. Jack…this is over."

"Sawyer just said that you weren't talking about eating dinner," Jack said calmly. "So what were you talking about if you weren't talking about dinner and being together…what were you talking about?"

"Sex Jack," Sawyer interrupted. "She was talking about sex."

"I don't want to hear this," Jack murmured. "Goodbye Kate."

Jack shoved his way past Sawyer and Kate and they heard him stomping down the stairs and out the front door. The door slammed and Kate heard glass shattering. She looked back at Sawyer and sighed deeply. She ran her hands through her hair and shrugged.

"I don't know what we should do," she whispered and shivered slightly.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward and running his hands down her arms. "We'll figure it out."

"Remember how yesterday I told you I didn't want to live separate lives anymore," she shook her head. "I want us to be together James. We've waited almost 3 years to be together. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Well then we don't have to," he whispered. "I got a spot in my bed. And I know you probably don't want to move all the way to New Mexico, but I'm not leaving my daughter…so if you want to stay here we'll just have to keep making the commute to see each other."

"I don't want to commute," she shook her head. "And I'm not taking you away from your daughter…not ever."

"So when do you want to move?" he smiled softly and sweetly.

"How's this week work for you?" she asked. "Just gotta get some stuff in order."

"Ok," he nodded.

**2 Days Later**

Kate was listening to music loudly. There were boxes surrounding her. Some were completely full and taped shut, others only were partially full. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She didn't hear the front door opening. She didn't hear the sound of anyone coming up the stairs. She was singing along to the radio and finally felt someone step behind her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What are you doing?" she snapped back, turning the radio down and throwing an item into the box by her feet. "You hate me remember? And by the way thank you so much for breaking the window in the front door. I have to replace it before I put the house on the market."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh that was sincere," she scoffed. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Came to get my stuff," he murmured.

"Those two boxes over there," she answered pointing at too semi-large boxes.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Why is it any of your business?" she answered, lifting one of the boxes up on to the bed and continuing to fill it with stuff. "I don't associate myself with people who hate me Jack, so please leave."

"Are you moving in with him?" he continued.

"Well in case you weren't listening…I'm putting my house on the market," she answered.

"You didn't really answer my question Kate," he responded. "Are you moving in with him?"

"I see that you're not going to let this go," she sighed. "Yes. I'm moving to New Mexico. I'm not going to make Sawyer move away from his daughter, so I'm moving there. Happy?"

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed. "I'll never get to see you! That's not fair Kate!"

"You hate me!" she yelled. "Why do you want to see me anyway!"

"I don't," he scoffed. "I never want to see you again."

"Good, get the hell out of my house and out of my life then," she said with a slightly shaky voice. Jack picked up both boxes on the floor and stomped heavily down the stairs. Kate let out a soft sob and shook her head. She turned back to the radio and turned it back on full blast. She tried to push all the bad thoughts of Jack out of her head. She almost hoped that he would have apologized for telling her that he hated her, but he didn't. She knew that he hadn't meant it. She knew he just said it in the heat of the moment, but she still wanted her apology.

Later that day Kate left her house and drove all the way to Sawyer's. By the time she got there it was nearly midnight. She was so tired that she nearly fell asleep several times. When she found his house she pulled up in front of it, and he walked out of the front door. He walked to the car and opened her door for her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled. "Let's unload the car tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded.

"You look like you're ready for bed," he told her. She was still wearing her shorts and tank top. She wanted to be comfortable for the 6 hour drive to Sawyer's house.

"Hmm," she nodded again. "I'm exhausted. Let's go in."

They went into the house and as they walked down the hallway Clementine ran toward Sawyer.

"Daddy, daddy!" Clementine exclaimed running. "I had a bad dream and I couldn't find you!"

Sawyer picked her up and held her. He hushed her gently and put his hand on the back of her head. He looked back at Kate and she was beaming from watching him with his daughter. He walked with her back into the bedroom. Kate followed, but didn't go into the little girl's room. It was definitely a little girl's room. Pink curtains and pink bedding. The bed was a white canopy. The walls were bright pink. Darker than the pink curtains and bedding. There was a mural on the wall of a gold and purple castle. There was also a princess painted on the wall. It said Clementine underneath it, in very messing writing, so Kate could only guess that Clementine did that part of it. She wondered if Sawyer painted the mural or if someone else did. There was doll house in the corner of the room with the tiny doll furniture. There was stuffed animals stacked in the other corner. Kate looked around and wondered if there was this many toys at Sawyer's house, how many did she have at her mom's. Sawyer put Clementine down on the bed and she cuddled under the covers.

"Daddy, who's that?" Clementine asked, pointing at Kate.

"That's daddy's friend, Kate," he said softly.

"Oh," she nodded. "Is she staying?"

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered.

"She's pretty daddy," Clementine said.

"Yes," he answered. "She's very pretty."

"Are you gonna get married?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said, turning back to look at Kate. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Are you gonna call Kate, sweetheart?" she asked mockingly.

"Probably," he nodded. "Ok…enough stalling young lady, it's past midnight."

"Hug-kiss-I love you time daddy!" she exclaimed.

"We did hug-kiss-I love you at your normal bedtime," he reminded her.

"Please daddy?" she asked, and pouted.

"I love you Clem," he whispered and hugged her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and stood up. He walked back into the hallway where Kate was waiting.

"She's beautiful," Kate said quietly.

"I got her for a whole week," he said with a smile. "Cassidy is gone this week. Who would have thought I'd be any good at being a daddy?"

"Did you paint the mural?" Kate asked.

"Clementine requested it," he shrugged. "I would have done something much different, but she wanted a princess castle."

"I love you James," she whispered. "You know that right?"

"Sure," he nodded. He lead her back through the house and into the bedroom. Kate stopped before going all the way in.

"What are you doin'?" he asked. "Ain't you coming?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," she answered softly. "I mean, what if Clementine-I mean what if she's asking questions. Maybe we should talk to her about me before I actually move in. And what if she tells her mom."

"Let her," he shrugged. "Look…Cassidy doesn't care. I told her-you forced me to come here to meet my daughter Kate…and she-Cassidy-she made me go to your trial and testify on your behalf. She knows that I'm still hung up on you. Cassidy knows that I couldn't live without you anymore. She gets it."

"I thought you said something about her still wanting to be with you," Kate argued.

"Well," he shrugged. "That ain't happenin' and she knows that. By the way…speaking of exes…what's Jack up to? Is he-"

"He came by today," she whispered.

"What?!" he exclaimed somewhat loudly. He pulled Kate further into the room so he could shut the door all the way. "He came by?"

"He just wanted to pick some things up from my house," Kate shook her head. "He was surprised to see me packing. He wasn't too happy about it, but I don't care. He can kiss my ass. I really thought-I mean I guess I really am stupid because I really thought that he would-"

"Let you go?" Sawyer asked. "Any man who would let you go is a fool. But any man who would tell you he hates you and then expect you to stick around is an even bigger fool. I don't want him anywhere near us. Least of all my daughter."

"You are such a good daddy," Kate shook her head, still unbelieving at watching Sawyer take care of the little girl.

"Y'know," he began. "When someone doubts themselves, it usually means everyone else around them thinks they're crazy…so did you doubt me too?"

"I didn't doubt you," she shrugged. "But James…do you remember how much you freaked out about the possibility of me being pregnant? When I told you that you should go see your daughter and be a daddy, I didn't actually expect you to listen to me. I-never mind."

"What?" he asked.

"No, never mind," she shook her head.

"Sweetheart," he whispered. "What?"

"So would me having a baby really be the worst thing in the world?" she asked.

"You telling me nearly 3 years later, you're still pregnant with my baby?" he asked. "If you were pregnant right now…it would be the worst thing because the baby would be Jack's…not mine. Kate…us having a baby? I think right now we should just get through the next couple weeks ok? Couple months…maybe even years…maybe I'll never be ready for another baby Kate…but since I seem to be doing alright with this little one…maybe I'll be ok with another one."

Kate smiled and leaned against him. She kissed his lips softly and they made their way to the bed. Kate chuckled softly and laid down.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Can we wait till tomorrow night? I'm so tired."

"We can wait as long as you want…we waited 2 and a half years."

Kate smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight James."

"Night Freckles," he whispered. "In this house we do something called hug-kiss-I love you."

Kate leaned forward and kissed him. He was going to make it just a small short peck, but she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. They kissed for a couple more seconds, and then she backed away.

"I love you James," she whispered. "And now I better flip over because I could spend the rest of the night kissing you."

"I love you Freckles," he said, stroking her cheek softly.

"Goodnight James," she whispered. She kissed him again and then quickly backed away to flip back over so her back was to him. He draped one arm around her and kissed her cheek softly.

"I could get real used to this Freckles," he stated. "Sleeping in your arms. Or I guess the other way around…you sleeping in my arms."

"I love you, I love you," she said again, without turning toward him.

"Why do you keep saying it?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and this will all be a wonderful beautiful dream," she said softly. "I want you to know…I never said it to him…and I only took it back when we were in the cages because I was terrified. I wanted to stay with you and I didn't want you to be mad at me for staying."

"So you told me that you only said 'I love you' to get him to stop hitting me?" he asked. "Seems a little silly."

"I was scared," she whispered. "I was scared of loving you too much, and having that maniac kill you. I never told him I loved him James."

"What?" he asked.

"I never told Jack that I loved him," she shook her head and still didn't look at him. "I never loved him the way I love you. I just want you to know."

"Duly noted Freckles," he said into her ear. "I love you, I love you too."

**A/N: Jack and Kate are going to stay mad at each other for another couple chapters or so, but eventually they won't be. They will NOT get back together, but they're going to at least become friends again. Please review!**


	4. We Have To Go Back

**A/N: So a couple people liked the previous chapter, but some people apparently didn't. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I've done Jack, but when he said "I hate you" to Kate I can see him saying in the heat of the moment. I was trying to think of something that would hurt her equally to "You're not even related to him!" It wasn't supposed to be something that he meant, but I did explain that within the previous chapter. I was also reminded that Kate wouldn't have been able to move to NM, but in my story, it's just going to have to work. And actually even the writers made a mistake because Kate driving to see Cassidy and driving home on the same day would be virtually impossible. I will be continuing this story and I hope that people continue to enjoy it and review.**

**Chapter 4-We Have To Go Back!**

Sawyer rolled over to wrap his arms around Kate, but she wasn't laying next to him. He rolled out of bed and went into the hall. Kate was standing in the hallway looking at the photos on the wall. There were two big picture frames with different shaped boxes for different pictures. There was probably 30 pictures in each frame. Kate ran her fingers over the glass. Every picture was of Clementine at different stages of her life. There was one of Clementine sitting on Cassidy's lap with a birthday cake in front of them. Sawyer was sitting near them and all three of them were blowing out the candle. Kate chuckled and Sawyer came up behind her.

"Don't make fun of me," he whispered. Kate smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and captured her lips.

"Daddy, what time is it?" Clementine asked.

"Oh, you're going to be late aren't you!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and ran into the kitchen. She giggled the entire way. Kate looked back at the picture frame and then walked into the kitchen. Clementine was sitting on the kitchen counter and Sawyer was making her a bowl of cereal. She was eating some of the dry cereal before he poured the milk.

"No daddy!" she exclaimed and put her hand over the bowl before he poured the milk. "Not yet."

"Ok," he said. He put her down on the ground and she ran to the table. He sat down across from her and put the bowl of cereal in front of her. Kate came into the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"You want some Rice Krispies?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm ok," she nodded.

"Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she smiled.

"Clementine, what do we say?" Sawyer asked.

"No fun until breakfast," Clementine said.

"Well, can I take a shower before breakfast Clementine?" Kate asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Do you mind?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"Don't you need your stuff out of the car?" Sawyer inquired.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well after I take Clementine to the bus stop, I'll help you unload."

Sawyer walked Clementine down to the bus stop and put her on the bus. Kate stayed on the sidewalk watching them. She watched Clementine lean over and hug Sawyer and then kiss him. She was sure that they were doing the hug-kiss-I love you. She thought it was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Sam was a good dad, but even he wasn't like that. When Sawyer walked back to where Kate was standing he shrugged. He was blushing slightly. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him.

"That little girl loves you so much," she shook her head. "What made you change?"

"Well," he sighed. "I wasn't always-when I first came here…I wasn't exactly daddy dearest."

**FLASHBACK**

After Sawyer dropped Kate off at her house after Christian's funeral, he drove to his apartment. Kate's voice replayed over and over in his head. Her telling him that she needed a father. He remembered his own childhood. He sighed to himself and went to the computer. He spent 3 hours finding Cassidy Phillips. He found the right bank where Clementine's money was and it hadn't been touched.

The next day he made the drive and found the house. When he arrived at the house he stayed outside of it for almost an hour when suddenly he heard a knock on the window. He looked out the window and Cassidy was standing in front of him. She gasped loudly and backed away, almost as if she was seeing a ghost. Sawyer got out of the car and Cassidy looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy whispered.

"Hey Cass," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I came to see my daughter," he murmured.

"No," Cassidy shook her head. "She's mine, you stay away!"

"Cassidy, please don't do this," Sawyer sighed. "Can I please just come in and talk to you?"

"You've been sitting out here for nearly an hour!" she exclaimed. "Something tells me you wouldn't have come in if I hadn't come out here."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I-the things I did to you? Can't you just let me in for a minute so I can talk to you?"

"Fine," she mumbled. "But Clementine is sleeping and I'm not going to go wake her just because you want to see her."

"Fine," he nodded.

They sat at the kitchen table and neither of them spoke. Sawyer sighed softly and looked at her. He pulled out the information to Clementine's bank account and handed it to her. She opened the envelope and looked at the piece of paper.

"What is this?" she asked.

"When I was in jail," he murmured. "I helped the warden nail this man who was going to steal a lot of money. They gave me a reward. 50,000 dollars. I know that I'm the last person you want to see, but I'm giving my daughter this money. It's hers Cassidy. Hers…not yours."

"Why are you here?" she asked again, with tears coming into her eyes.

"I met this woman," he began. "On the island…I was so in love with her. I am in love with her. She told me that she had a bad childhood from not knowing her daddy…so I came here…I came here for Clementine, but this was a huge mistake."

"Mama!" Clementine's voice cried over the baby monitor.

"She's almost a year old you know?" Cassidy said with a soft sob.

"I know," he nodded.

"Let me go get her," she sighed. When she came back down the stairs Sawyer was gone.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I know you problably think I'm a coward," he shook his head. "Cassidy certainly did. It took me a couple more times going there before I finally went in. And even then I didn't know what the hell I was doing at first. I mean for months I just looked at her. I didn't play with her, and I only spent a minimal amount of time with her. In fact for the first year I stayed in California and only saw her once every month. But then I moved out there to be with her and…I don't know, things just started feeling more and more natural with us. She's my girl."

Kate smiled and then they both started bringing all Kate's stuff in the house. After Kate was done unpacking she was sitting on the bed and looking around the room. Sawyer noticed something behind Kate's eyes. He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Freckles," he started. "Come on. I'm not an idiot. What's the matter? It's Jack isn't it?"

"No," she sighed heavily. "Ok…fine. Yeah. No-this is just all really fast. I mean…I don't want to be away from you anymore. That's the only reason I came, and it's important, but it's just fast."

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked.

"I have nothing tying me down there."

"'cept Jack," he told her.

"No," she shook her head. "Jack told me that he didn't want to ever see me again. Why would I-"

"Because he's been there for you for the last 2 years," Sawyer answered. "I knew all this was too good to be true Kate. I've never had everything I want in my life. I knew I wasn't going to be able to have my daughter and you too…but I have to choose her first Kate, so I can't move to California."

"I'm not saying-" she sighed. "God this is all coming out so wrong. I love you. I love you, and I never should have been with Jack in the first place, but it happened, and I can't take it back."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly. "Why did you tell him yes?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Because I'm a chicken. I thought-when we agreed to meet, so I could meet your daughter…I really thought that I was going there just to talk to you. Just to meet your daughter and catch up and-but then I heard that song on the radio, and I saw you, and I realized that you are so right…we've been living these completely opposite existences and it's stupid. I didn't want to do it anymore. I mean it almost feels like we weren't ever together."

"We weren't really," he told her. "I mean-can you really say that we were actually together on that island. We were, but your heart-"

"My heart was with you James," she whispered. "I just feel really guilty."

"About what?" he asked. "Don't feel guilty about Jack, because the way-"

"I feel guilty about all of it," she sniffled. "I feel guilty about Jack and about telling him I'd marry him, when I knew damn well that I didn't mean it. I just wanted someone to be there with me. And I care so much about him, I'm just so hurt by everything happened."

"I'm sorry," Sawyer whispered.

"And I'm worried that I'll never see him again," she answered. "As much as we both said things that were horrible…I didn't mean them, and I know that he didn't either."

"What would you do if he called right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I would answer, but I don't know."

**_3 Weeks Later_**

Kate had settled in, but didn't feel quite part of things. Clementine liked her ok, but they weren't the best Kate almost felt like she shouldn't be there some of the times. Clementine and Sawyer still had plenty of moments where it was just the two of them. Both of them used the money from the Oceanic settlement, to keep surviving, neither of them had jobs. They would spend their mornings together, and in the afternoons, Clementine would come home from kindergarten, and they would hang out with her some times, but sometimes Cassidy would have her. Sawyer was dropping Clementine back off at Cassidy's house and Kate was home alone. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Kate?" Jack said.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Kate, I don't know what I'm doing," he stated.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"I've had a couple," he told her.

"Is that the only reason why you're calling me?" she scoffed.

"I didn't have the courage before," he answered. "I knew you wouldn't talk to me."

"Can you blame me?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Jack, go to bed, sleep it off, and when you feel like you can apologize to me sober, go ahead and call," she said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"For calling me when you're trashed?" Kate asked. "To be honest, yeah, I'm kinda mad. If you want to call me tomorrow, then call me tomorrow."

"And you'll answer the phone?" he questioned.

"I did tonight didn't I?" she retorted. He hung up and then she did. She sighed to herself and looked at the door. Sawyer came home a few minutes later and Kate forgot about what happened with Jack. Sawyer knew that something had happened, but he didn't ask her about it.

"Are you happy?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you happy, here with me? Me and Clem?" he said.

"Yes," she nodded. "Sawyer, you're so-important to me. I don't want to lose this. I guess I just sometimes don't feel like I'm completely part of this."

"I know," he whispered. "It's a little weird huh? I mean, with everything, and with Clementine."

"I mean, I know you want to keep things as normal as possible for her," Kate answered quickly. "I know that me being here with you guys can't be easy for either of you. I just-we've started a life right? I've got space in your closet and in your dresser."

"You're here to stay Kate," he said. "We just gotta come up with a better plan."

"Jack called me tonight," she said slightly awkwardly. "He was drunk. I think it was his attempt at an apology…maybe…I don't know."

"You still want to be friends with him?" Sawyer asked softly.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know that probably doesn't make you happy, but-it's like you said…he was part of my life. I can't just erase him from my life and totally forget about him."

"I didn't really expect you to Freckles," he said. "I mean…I kinda hoped that you would stop thinking about him, but I knew that you wouldn't."

"I think he wanted me to stop thinking about you," she said meekly. "You should have seen his face when I told him I had gone to see you. He was heartbroken."

"So that gives him the right to tell you he hates you?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "Of course not, but he didn't mean it James."

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "Jack…I don't know what to think of that guy Kate. I mean there are times that I really think he just wants what's best for everyone, but then…sometimes I just think he wants what's best for him."

"You're only saying that because you hate him," Kate shook her head.

"I don't hate him Freckles," he said. "I just-he's…I hate that he got to be around you for 2 years, and I didn't."

"Y'know," Kate whispered. "You didn't have to stay away. I mean….I know you had to stay here in New Mexico, but you didn't have to stay completely away from me. You could have called me. We could have stayed in touch."

"It was too hard," he answered. "I mean, I know it's going to sound like bull, but I can't be around you without wanting to be with you."

"Maybe that's how Jack feels too," she shrugged. "I never meant to hurt anyone. This is all just totally screwed up."

"Kate, hey," he began. "Stop…stop. Don't do that to yourself. None of this is your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"Well it's more our fault than Jack's though," she replied turning slightly red.

"Fine," he murmured. "It's my fault. It's my fault because I couldn't stay away anymore. I couldn't deny how much I missed you and loved you, and I'm at fault for calling you and luring you to that hotel room. Because you don't have a mind of your own, and you have to listen to everything I ever say."

"Ok, fine," she sighed. "I get your point. We didn't have to have sex in that hotel…that was my own decision. I cheated on Jack, but only because I didn't want to be away from you either."

The next day Kate was in the house alone and there was a knock on the door. Kate went to answer it and was shocked to see Locke in front of her in a wheelchair.

"John," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," he answered. "We have to go back to the island."

"What?" she asked. "No. What-what are you talking about?"

"After you left," he began. "Some things started happening."

"What things?" she asked.

"Kate, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he shook his head.

"Try me," she answered.

"Just-some horrible things happened," he replied. "And if we all don't go back, and soon…everyone we left behind…Juliet, Rose, Bernard…all of them could die."

"I'm not going back," she answered. "Are you crazy?"

"I've already been to see everyone else," he said. "Is James here?"

"No," she stated. "He's picking up his daughter at school. You came here just to convince me to come with you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean…don't you even care that they're going to die?"

"I finally made my life here," she shook her head. "I finally-me and Sawyer are together."

"Then come together," he replied. "Just please…come. Jack refuses…I was hoping maybe you could help me convince him-"

"We're not together anymore."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You sorta made that clear, but you have an effect on him anyway."

"John, I think you need to leave-"

"What if it was Sawyer stuck on that island?" he asked.

"But he's not," she replied. "And he has a little girl, so there's no way that he'll be getting on that plane anytime soon, and I'm not going anywhere without him."

"Please reconsider," he answered. Slowly wheeling himself to the door. Kate opened the door for him and crossed her arms. He knew that she wasn't going to reconsider so he quietly and slowly wheeled himself back to the car. Kate shut the door and sighed deeply.

**_3 More Weeks Later_**

Kate had been getting random calls from Jack. The first one she hadn't gotten to her phone in time and he left a message that was very garbled, and she knew he was on something…she knew it wasn't just from alcohol. She kept letting the phone ring and go to voicemail. Partly because it was too painful to have to listen to him that way, but also because she was slightly afraid of what Sawyer would do or say.

Once a month she had to go to California to visit with her parole officer. She flew, even though she didn't like to. She had been in California for a day. Her phone rang and finally she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kate," he said. "Please, I just-I need to talk to you."

"Jack-" she sighed. "I need to get home. I'm on my way to the airport right now."

"Wait, you're in LA?" he asked.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Please," he begged. "Please, just meet me at the airport and then I'll let you go. I just need to talk to you for a second…please."

"Fine," she whispered. "Meet me at the airport."

Kate found Jack at the airport. He looked horrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I thought you would have seen this," he said handing her the obituary.

"Why would I have seen an obituary from the LA times?" she asked. "This is crazy Jack. He's dead…let it go."

"Did he come to see you?" Jack asked. "Because I really think we should go. We have to go back to the island."

"That's why you wanted to see me?" she scoffed. "No Jack. We're not going back. Are you kidding me? I finally got my life back on track."

"You mean after you shattered our lives?" he asked.

"Jack," she sighed. "Please…don't do this."

"Are you marrying him?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I just know that I have to go home. Jack…I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't supposed to be that way. But I love him…I know you don't want to hear that, but I love him. I just wish you could let me go."

"Let you go?" he asked. "I have stayed away Kate. I haven't been bothering you have I?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I mean I know I called you a couple times," he said. "But other than the last week or so I've left you alone right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I've let you go Kate," he stated. "I get it…you're with Sawyer and you love him and you're never coming back here. But I just thought that maybe you could be with me on this one thing. Don't you remember telling me that you've always been with me?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I'm not with you on this. I can't be with you on this. I can't leave Jack. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Locke…I can't leave because Sawyer won't leave his daughter here. For the first time in a really long time-maybe ever…I'm happy."

"Fine," he murmured. "Goodbye Kate."

"Bye Jack," she whispered. "And maybe…maybe if you don't leave…maybe you can come visit sometime. I know it's crazy of me to even ask, but-"

"Maybe," he nodded. "But if I get back to the island, I don't think I'll be coming back."

Jack walked away. Kate stood up and walked in the opposite direction to her terminal. When she got on the plane she kept thinking about what Jack said. She didn't want to go back to the island, but something in the desperation of his voice was having her doubt herself. But then she went back to the fact that he was definitely high on his pills. She closed her eyes and thought about landing back on solid ground.

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Not Going Back

Kate stepped off the plane and walked down the hall. She wanted to get out of the airport as soon as possible. Sawyer wasn't going to be picking her up. She only had her carry-on bag, so she could get out of the airport much quicker. She walked quickly to the front doors and went to hail a taxi, but suddenly she felt arms around her. She turned around and Sawyer looked at her.

"Hey," he whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back gently and then backed away.

"What happened?" he asked. "Things not go well?"

"Jack," she answered. "I know I shouldn't have-but I had been getting these calls from him-he wants to go back to the island."

"Because of what Locke said?" he asked. "Listen to me, Locke is crazier than Hurley."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm not going with him-Jack is living at the airport motel. He's been using the Oceanic golden pass…he wants to crash on the island again. He's afraid that what Locke said was true. He wants me to go back with him."

"And you?" he asked.

"I would never ask you to leave Clementine here, and I sure as hell would never ask you to just up and leave her," Kate replied. "We finally are starting to feel like a family. Clementine has just gotten used to having me around all the time. I'm finally feeling like we're gonna make it."

"Come on," Sawyer whispered. "Let's get home."

"Oh!" she gasped. "Is Clementine in the car?"

"No, she's at home," he shook his head. "All comfy and warm in her bed. Cass came over to sit with her."

When they got home Kate was tired. She walked back to the bedroom and climbed into bed without bothering to change. Sawyer came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she chuckled.

"I smell like airplane," she grumbled.

"Nah," he answered. "You smell fine."

He kissed her neck again and she flipped over and kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and rested his hand on her lower back. She let out a soft breath and broke the kiss only long enough to pull her shirt up over her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like," she smiled and leaned back over to kiss him. "Sawyer. Make love to me."

He pulled her back into a kiss and was soft and slow. He was making sure to kiss her softly and fully. Neither of them were eager. Neither of them wanted to be quick. He rolled over on top of her and touched her cheek. They were both nearly naked. Sawyer pulled Kate's underwear down slowly. She shuddered slightly and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Daddy?" Clementine asked on the other side of the door. "Daddy!"

Sawyer laid down and groaned softly.

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm coming sweetheart, just a sec," he said. He pulled his boxers back on and walked to the door. He was thankful that he had locked the door. He opened it and Clementine was standing in front of him with tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy I was scared," she stated. He picked her up and sighed softly.

"Why were you scared darlin'?" he asked.

"Mommy wasn't here," she frowned. "And I thought you weren't too."

"I'm right here," he whispered. "I ain't goin' nowhere Clementine."

"What about Kate?" she sobbed. Kate managed to get dressed under the covers. She walked over to where Sawyer was standing and sighed softly.

"I'm not going anywhere either," she said softly. "I'm here to stay."

"Ok," Clementine. frowned and rubbed her eyes. "Hug-kiss-I love you."

Sawyer carried Clementine back to her room and hugged and kissed her. Kate did the same and then they walked back to their bedroom. Kate laid down and then looked at Sawyer.

"I'm serious you know?" Kate whispered.

"'bout what?" Sawyer asked, putting his arms back around her.

"I'm here to stay," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"As if I'd let you get away," he scoffed sarcastically. She smiled and let out a soft giggle. She put her arms around him and at first just laid there, but then she started kissing him again.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate's phone was ringing. Clementine was holding on to it and she brought it to Kate. The caller ID said Jack.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"It didn't work," Jack said.

"What?" she asked.

"Going back. It didn't work," he replied. "We were supposed to recreate it. But since not everyone was there…it didn't work. We all have to be on that flight."

"Jack," she started. "Stop. Please just stop. I promised a little girl that I wasn't going anywhere. So I'm not. I'm not leaving. I'm sorry if that doesn't mesh well with your plans, but I'm not going with you. Starting over isn't easy…if you go back to the island, what is that going to prove."

"Kate, I have to," he answered. "Juliet is still stuck on that island and if she's in danger…I have to save her. I have to save everyone else."

"Well I can't come with you," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you even care about anyone other than yourself Kate?" he asked.

"Yes," she sniffled. "I care…how can you even say that?"

"Easy," he began. "You're choosing your perfect life with Sawyer over saving 30 people."

"Maybe because I don't think that going back to that island is what we're supposed to do," she answered. "Maybe I want to get married and have babies and a life."

"We were going to get married and have babies Kate," he murmured. "But you didn't want it with me. I mean do you remember that? Saying yes to my marriage proposal."

"Jack," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I know all of this is my fault. I shouldn't have-I never should have told you yes."

"Are you trying to make me feel better, because it's not working," he said.

"I'm sorry Jack," she sighed. "I didn't-"

"So you want babies with Sawyer?" he asked. "Does he want kids?"

"We haven't really talked about it too much," she stated. "But I think we should get married before we have kids."

"So you're gonna marry him?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't know Jack. He hasn't asked me if that's what you mean, but living together and being here with Clementine…I'm kinda thinking that it will end with a marriage. Or at least I guess I'm hoping."

"I gotta go," he said. "If you change your mind about the island, please call."

"Kay," she replied. "Bye Jack."

She hung up the phone and sighed softly. She felt Sawyer kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she nodded.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked. "I mean…I didn't mean to overhear, but I wasn't eaves dropping. You said you wanted babies. You want to marry me?"

"Well," she shrugged with a nervous frown. "Y-yeah. I guess."

"No," he chuckled. "I mean…you wanna marry me?"

He looked over at Clementine. Clementine handed him a small box and then she skipped down the hall happily and into her bedroom.

"What?" Kate asked softly.

"You wanna get married Freckles," he whispered and opened the box. Kate let out a soft sob and didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up, bringing him with her. They stood there hugging, and Kate could feel Sawyer's heart beating quickly. She looked at him keeping her arms around his neck.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"You gonna answer me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked, pulling him into a kiss and keeping her arms around him. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her deeper.

"I think," he whispered. "We should probably wait till Cassidy comes to get the munchkin before I can't stop kissing you. But I still want an answer."

"An answer?" she asked. She looked at the ring sitting on the kitchen table. She took the box off the table and snapped it shut. She smirked at him and challenged him silently. He raised his eyebrows quickly and stepped toward her. She quickly ran toward the kitchen and he chased her. She grabbed the faucet sprayer and pointed it at Sawyer.

"Don't you dare," he said. She sprayed threateningly, but not enough to hit Sawyer. She teased him and egged him on toward her.

"You a chicken?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Bawk, bawk bawk bawk," she clucked.

"Kate," he said. "You're asking for it."

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a 2 liter of pop. He pointed it toward her and started shaking it. She sprayed again and he quickly unscrewed the cap to the pop. Pop sprayed everywhere and then Kate retaliated with the water. She was screaming playfully and they both were sliding on the floor from the liquid. Kate fell to the ground, continuing to scream and laugh. Sawyer sat down next to her and brushed the hair that was plastered to her face from the water and pop. He smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her. Clementine came into the kitchen area with her hands on her hips like an adult.

"Hey," she began. "Are you having fun without me?"

Kate stood up and sprayed the water gently at Clementine and she giggled as Sawyer pulled her into the kitchen. She fell to the ground next to him and continued to laugh. None of them heard the front door open.

"Sawyer!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Sawyer looked up and saw Cassidy standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He got up and helped Clementine stand.

"I see she's ready," Cassidy said sarcastically.

"We were having fun mommy," Clementine stated.

"Yeah, lighten up Cass," Sawyer said. "I'll go get her ready right now."

Sawyer left the kitchen. Kate started to clean up the kitchen. Her hair and clothes were dripping wet, making the clean up slightly more difficult. She and Cassidy were cordial to each other, and even slightly friends, but things were sometimes slightly tense, since Kate was with Sawyer.

"Do you often have water fights in the kitchen?" Cassidy asked.

"Not really," Kate smirked. "We were just messing around. Actually…at first it was just me and Sawyer, but Clementine came out when she heard me scream."

"We you going to do anything inappropriate?" Cassidy questioned.

"No," she replied. "We were just having a little fun Cassidy. I know that your relationship with Sawyer was somewhat of a con on his part, but don't tell me that you two didn't do stuff like this."

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded. "I guess we did. Kate, I don't want to start anything, especially since Sawyer's going to be back any minute, but try not to get too attached."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"He's not one for commitment," she whispered.

"Actually," Kate began. "We're engaged. He just asked me today. You really don't think he's changed at all?"

"He's changed," Cassidy whispered. "He went from not wanting to be in Clementine's life even a little bit, to being a terrific father…but I still think that he won't want to go through with marrying you. You'll see."

"Mommy I'm ready!" Clementine exclaimed. "Bye Kate."

"Bye," Kate smiled. Clementine and Cassidy left the house and Sawyer turned back toward Kate. He put his hands on her hips and looked at her.

"I love you," she said softly. "And I trust you."

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Cassidy doesn't think that you really want to marry me," she whispered.

"Cassidy is insane," he shook his head. "I love you Kate. I bought you this ring because I want to marry you. Do you really think I'd buy you a ring if I didn't want to marry you. Let me tell ya somethin' that ring wasn't cheap. I mean granted, Oceanic basically paid for it, but it still wasn't cheap. I wouldn't just waste my money…although maybe I did. Jack bought you a ring too."

"Sawyer," she sighed and shoved him. "God, I still feel guilty and you know that."

"I know," he whispered and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just-you still haven't said yes yet."

"Aw," she said mockingly. "You feeling a little insecure?"

That night Kate still hadn't said the words 'yes' to Sawyer's proposal, but she was wearing the ring and looking at it admiringly. He came into the bedroom and looked at her.

"Will you follow me?" he asked.

"Follow you where?" she replied, sitting up in the bed.

"To the kitchen," he answered. She got out of the bed and followed him. He kissed her softly and then lowered them to the ground. They were sitting in front of the fridge. Sawyer put his hand on her cheek and then kissed her again. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She closed her eyes and heard him open the fridge. She heard food moving around and started opening her eyes, but then quickly closed them again. "Ok…open your mouth."

She did as she was told and he placed something on her tongue. She closed her mouth and chewed on the thing. It was a maraschino cherry. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Yum," she said softly.

"Ok," he chuckled. "Next."

She heard the sound of an aerosol can. She thought for sure it was going to be canned whipped cream, and that he would smash it into her face any minute. He was taking too much time to feed it to her and it made her slightly nervous.

"Open," he whispered. She hesitated before opening her mouth. He put his finger on her tongue to get whatever he sprayed onto his finger off of it. It was spray cheese. This continued for several more minutes until finally Sawyer laid her down on the kitchen floor and kissed her lips. He ran his hands down her body and then stood up. She followed him and jumped into his arms. They kissed and he took them to the bedroom.

Kate was laying in Sawyer's arms. She looked at his shoulder where she could still see a small half moon scar from where he dug the bullet out of his shoulder. Then she sat up further and looked at his left arm where there was an inch long scar where Sayid had stabbed him with the knife. She bent down and kissed his arm softly.

"War wounds," Sawyer shrugged.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes James. Yes."

"Yes?" he asked.

"A million times yes," she said. "I want to marry you. Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you."

**A/N: So? I hope you're all still enjoying my story :). Please find time to review really quick. **


	6. I Know We're Cool

**Chapter-I Know We're Cool**

Kate went with Sawyer to pick up Clementine. They walked up to the house together and Clementine came to the door.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Mommy's taking me to Disney World!"

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"We're going to Florida," she replied.

"Oh really?" he whispered. "Cass…you wanna explain?"

"Are you gonna tell me that I can't take my own daughter on a vacation?" she asked. She handed Sawyer Clementine's backpack and crossed her arms. "I can take her to Florida whenever I want."

"You can't just take her out of school," he answered.

"Sawyer, it's kindergarten, and besides that they're going on spring break next week," Cassidy responded.

"It just would have been nice if you had talked to us about it," Sawyer said.

"Us?" she asked. "What do you mean by us?"

"Me and Kate," he replied.

"Kate has nothing to do with this situation," Cassidy said. "Don't get me wrong Kate, I know you care about my daughter, but you're not really her parent. I mean the two of you aren't married."

"Yet," Kate stated. "Look, Cassidy, I know you don't believe that we're getting married, but sooner rather than later, it's gonna happen."

"Oooh, Kate, daddy wouldn't let me see the ring but he told me it was very pretty," Clementine said grabbing Kate's hand and examining her ring. "It's so sparkly."

"Yes it is," Kate smiled and knelt down next to her. She smiled at her and let her look at the ring more.

"Can I try it on?" Clementine asked with a smile.

"Um, no," Kate answered simply. "It's not a toy."

"Mommy let's me wear her rings," Clementine said. "But hers aren't as pretty as this one. Daddy said I get to wear a pretty dress and hold flowers."

"Yep," Kate nodded. "We're all gonna get dressed up."

"Is mommy gonna come too?" Clementine asked.

"No," Cassidy shook her head.

"Cass, you're gonna be invited," Sawyer said.

"Well don't bother giving me a 'save-the-date' card."

"Our daughter is going to be in the wedding," Sawyer whispered and stepped toward her. "You're not going to at least come for that?"

"Look, I know the two of you are gonna get married, but I just really don't think I can be there," she sighed. "It's not because I still want you, because we've been long over for 5 years, but it's still going to be weird to watch the two of you get married. I'm sure Kate isn't going to want Jack there. It's too awkward."

"Let's just go home," Sawyer sighed. "Come on sweetie."

He lead Clementine back outside and Kate stayed back. She looked at Cassidy and sighed softly.

"I don't really blame you," she shook her head. "I actually agree with you that it might be a little awkward to watch your ex-boyfriend get married…especially since you have a daughter. I don't think you have any obligation to come. I'll talk to Sawyer about it."

"You don't want me there do you?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh," Kate began. "No, that's not what I meant. If you want to come and watch Clementine be a flower girl…I think you should. But it should be up to you and Clem, not Sawyer."

"Thanks Kate," she nodded sincerely.

"See you on Sunday," Kate said. She walked back out to the car. Sawyer was talking to Clementine softly and Kate could see that she was upset.

"Everything alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Freckles," Sawyer said. "Everything is just fine."

They drove home and went into the house. Clementine went back to her bedroom by herself. Kate looked at Sawyer and took him by the hand.

"What happened?" she asked. Sawyer rubbed his face and sighed.

"She thinks I don't like Cassidy anymore. She thinks when we get married you're gonna be her new mommy," he sighed. "I tried to explain, but it didn't exactly help."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Kate whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he shook his head. "I'm going to explain to her woman to woman," Kate said. "I know that Cassidy doesn't want me to over take any parenting…but the truth is Sawyer, I've sort of been a third parent since I've been living here, and if we're really going to get married-"

"Come on Kate," he scoffed. "Yeah, we're gonna get married."

"So let me go talk to Clementine," she stated. "She is after all gonna be my step-daughter."

Kate walked down the hallway and knocked softly on Clementine's door. She opened the door and found Clementine laying on her bed with her doll in her hands, looking at her and smoothing and re-smoothing the doll's dress.

"Hey," Kate said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she frowned.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Kate asked.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Clementine I want to talk to you like a grown up," Kate started. "I love your daddy very very much."

"I know," Clementine sighed.

"Do you know what a step mom is?" Kate asked.

"Like on Cinderella," she nodded. "The evil step mother."

"Yeah," Kate chuckled. "But am I evil?"

"No," she cracked a small smile.

"Well when I marry your daddy it's gonna be just like it is now," Kate replied. "Nothing will change Clementine. And I promise you that your mommy and daddy still love you very so much Clementine."

"Ok," Clementine sighed.

"Do you feel better now?" Kate asked.

"Sort of," Clementine said. "Kate…do you love me?"

"You are the cutest and sweetest 5 year old that I know," she answered with a smile. "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah," Clementine nodded and put her arms around Kate's neck. Kate hugged her back tightly and took a deep breath.

"Oh that was a good hug," Kate whispered.

"Can I call you mommy Kate?" Clementine asked.

"Well actually," she began. "I think your mommy would like it much better if you just stuck with Kate. But I still love you."

"OK," she smiled.

**5 Months Later**

Kate was standing in the bride room by herself. She was staring at herself in the mirror and heard the door behind her opening. She looked quickly and Sawyer was standing in front of her.

"You look good," he smirked.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "It's bad luck to see me in my dress."

"Oh whatever," he shook his head and stepped toward her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into a soft kiss. "After everything we've survived, I think we can survive me seeing you in your dress. Besides, I'm here for a specific reason. I know that we didn't invite him, but he found out about the wedding a few days ago. He kinda invited himself, and I know that it's going to be really awkward so I probably just should have said no, but he's out there. And he's got a new girlfriend."

"Who?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" he asked.

"Oh," she said softly.

"And the other thing I wanted to tell you is that we're almost ready," he stated. He left the room and Kate looked back into the mirror. She sighed softly to herself and played with her hair again. She walked out into the hallway and Clementine was there waiting to be told to walk down the aisle. She looked at Kate and ran toward her.

"Kate!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I love your dress!"

"Clementine you've seen it a ton of times," Kate chuckled.

"But it looks extra pretty today," Clementine smiled.

"You look pretty too," Kate said, bending down to her level. "Did your mom do your hair?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

It was an outdoor ceremony. The people sitting in the back row looked behind to see Kate and Clementine. Clementine was ushered back to the aisle and she started walking down. Kate heard everyone awwing over Clementine. She went to the back of the aisle and waited to walk down. They started playing the wedding march and Kate walked down the aisle by herself. She wished that her parents could be there with her. She heard the murmuring over her and almost felt a little silly with all the attention on her, but then she looked up and saw Sawyer standing at the front. All her shyness melted away as she walked toward him. When she arrived at the front she took Sawyer's hands and smiled at him. He ran his hand over her cheek and smiled too. It was a short ceremony, lasting no longer than 10 minutes. They said their vows and exchanged rings and then were announced man and wife. Kate hadn't even noticed till she turned back around, that Jack was sitting in the front row. Her heard pounded slightly as she walked back down the aisle.

The reception was fun. Kate and Sawyer walked around thanking everyone for coming. They were playing music in the background coming from a DJ. Kate didn't want a DJ, but Hurley offered to do it for free. The last person they came to was Jack and his date.

"Sorry for inviting myself Kate," Jack said softly. "I just thought it could kind of be a peace offering. I want you to meet my girlfriend Sarah."

"Hi Sarah," Kate smiled and took the woman's hand gently.

"This one goes out to the bride and her friend Jack," Hurley said over the microphone. Kate furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hurley who winked. The song Cool by Gwen Stephani began.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked. He took her by the hand and they went to the dance floor.

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life…  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right

"Why'd you come today?" Kate asked. "I mean, it's not that I'm not glad you're here, I just…are you really here because you're happy for me, or are you just-"

"I can see how much you love him Kate," he whispered. "I'm over you. I've got a new girlfriend. But actually she's sort of an old, new girlfriend because she's my ex-wife. She's the love of my life, and I know that more than ever now. And Sawyer's yours."

After all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out  
With your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool  
Coo cool  
I know we're cool

Kate smiled at Jack and he walked back to the table where Sarah was sitting. Sarah came over to Kate and Sawyer walked toward them too. He put one arm around Kate's waist, and pulled her close, but not being threatening toward Jack.

"Congratulations Kate," Sarah said. "And Sawyer. Your dress is gorgeous."

"Thanks," Kate stated.

"So Kate?" Jack asked. "Are we cool?"

"'Course," Kate whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you to know that I'm done searching for anything," he whispered. "I'm not going back to the island now that I've got Sarah. And-I have a feeling that everything will work itself out."

"I'm glad Jack," she said. "I'm happy that you found someone to be with too. You seem like you're happy. And that's what I've wanted for you anyway from the beginning."

"Thanks Kate," he half chuckled. "Well we gotta get going. We just wanted to tell you congrats."

Jack and Sarah left and Kate turned back to Sawyer.

"Did you set this up?" Kate whispered.

"Well," Sawyer shrugged. "Me, Hurley…we kinda thought it was high time you two became friends again. I know you need him as a friend Kate."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked putting her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Suddenly Clementine ran between them and looked up at Sawyer.

"Daddy dance with me!" Clementine exclaimed. He picked her up enough to place her on his feet and he danced to the middle of the floor with Clementine staying on his feet. She was chuckling and smiling the whole time. Kate looked on and couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the little girl who admired her daddy so much. She resembled him too. Her smile was definitely Sawyer's. Kate kept thinking about if things had gone just a little bit differently on that day they left, they might not even be here today, but she was glad that it happened that way.

**A/N: So first off the song by Gwen Stephani is actually one of my favorites. I love the song, and then I actually learned what it was about. My friend is completely obsessed with all things about No Doubt and Gwen Stephani. It's about how in real life Gwen was dating her band member and they broke up, but somehow they kept the band together and they remained good friends. And I just adore the song and I truly truly hope that something along these lines can happen for the triangle. Unfortunately on a show like Lost I'm thinking that we're not going to get a happy ending for everyone involved in the triangle, but I truly hope that Sawyer and Kate will end up together, while Jack can remain a close friend. **

**Anyway please review. **


	7. Babies and Birthdays

**A/N: OK…so this chapter will start from where the wedding left off, but then it's going to jump ahead.**

**Chapter 7-Babies and Birthdays **

Kate watched Sawyer dancing with Clementine. He picked her up and swung her around and then set her down. Kate wished that Cassidy could have been there to watch Clementine, but she had decided not to come. Cassidy had a new boyfriend who stayed with her sometimes. Kate knew that when Clementine was with her and Sawyer, Cassidy went to his place, but she hadn't told Sawyer. The thing that made Kate nervous was that he lived in Roswell, which was 2 hours away.

Sawyer finished dancing with Clementine, and she ran over to where some of the other kids were playing. He walked toward Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. Glasses started clinking, telling them that they had to kiss. Kate rolled her eyes, but Sawyer put his hand on the back of her neck gently and kissed her. Then he dipped her and picked her back up. He silently took her by the hand and lead her on to the middle of the dance floor.

"I know we're not traditional people Kate," he started. "I know that we weren't going to do the whole bride/groom first dance, but Jack got to have the first dance with the bride."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"No, it's fine," he shrugged. "But since Jack got the first dance, I get the last dance."

Kate beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sawyer started dancing, to a fast song. Kate looked at him somewhat skeptically, and finally Sawyer looked at Hurley. Hurley gave a slight nod. The song started playing, and it was the Phil Collins song.

"Do you really think this is a good first song?" she asked. "It's a little depressing."

Sawyer smiled and kept his hands on her waist.

The party went on till nearly 1:00 in the morning. Kate and Sawyer were going to be staying in a hotel that night and then going on a road trip to San Diego. It was going to take 10 hours to drive, but they both wanted to spend the time together in the car.

They went up to the hotel room and Sawyer took out the key. He looked at her and she was standing in front of him with a smile.

"What?" he asked, pushing the door opened, and waiting for her to step in.

"Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold?" she asked softly.

"Alright," he sighed. He picked her up, but instead of cradling her, he slung her over his shoulder. She squealed and he allowed the door to shut behind him. He carried her into the room and she lifted her head to look around.

"Oh wow," she gasped. The room was a normal hotel room. Two queen size beds. Nothing too fancy, but it was covered with candles and rose petals.

"I know that our money could have afforded something much fancier," he whispered. "But I figure, who cares what the room looks like when we're just gonna be in the bed the whole night."

She lowered herself down out of his arms and kissed his lips softly. He looked at her in her dress and spun her around.

"So…nice dress Freckles," he said. "But I think I prefer it on the floor."

"Oh no," she chuckled. "This is a wedding dress…I paid 800 dollars for it…I'm not just going to wad it up on the floor. But…you can do the honors of unzipping me."

She turned around and he ran his hands down her bare shoulders. He unzipped her and kissed her neck and back as he kissed her. She let the dress drop and stepped out of it.

"I'll be right back," she replied. She picked up the dress and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Getting changed," she said, poking her head out of the bathroom.

"What's the point?" he asked with a soft chuckle. He walked back toward the bedroom area and sat down on the bed. Kate came back into the bedroom and Sawyer was laying on the bed. She couldn't tell if he was pretending to sleep or actually sleeping. She walked toward him and leaned over to look at him. He was snoring softly, but she still thought he could be faking it. She crawled over him to her side of the bed carefully enough to not wake him up. She looked at his face and then carefully brushed the stray piece of hair out of his face.

"James," she whispered. "James, wake up."

He opened his eyes and then quickly pinned her down. She gasped softly, then chuckled and shook her head.

"I knew you were faking," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Because it seems to me that you had no idea. I scared you."

"I gasped," she answered. "And it was only because I wasn't expecting you to pin me down."

"So you want to tell me why you bothered getting dressed?" he asked.

"Because I bought this pretty nighty and I wanted to wear it on our wedding night," she answered simply. "Plus…this you _can_ throw on the floor."

"Good answer," he nodded. He kissed her. He pushed the strap to her nighty down off her shoulder. He stopped kissing her and then looked at her. "I'm glad I had to wait for you."

"What?" she chuckled.

"I had to wait over 2 years for us to be together," he said. "And it was so worth the wait."

"Good answer," she whispered and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

**4 Months Later**

It was Clementine's 6th birthday. Clementine refused to come out of her room for her party because Kate had told her that she couldn't open her presents until the guests arrived. Clementine had gone to her room and slammed the door. Sawyer missed all of it because he was picking up the cake. When he came into the house Kate was sitting on the couch playing Jenga by herself. She knocked the tower over and it clattered all over the table.

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked.

"Clementine's moping in her room," Kate sighed.

"What happened?" he asked, setting the cake down and looking at Kate.

"She wanted to open up her presents from us and I told her no, so she threw a temper tantrum and she refuses to come out of her room. I tried talking to her, but she doesn't want to listen to me. I'm just the evil stepmother."

"Did she call you that?" Sawyer asked.

"Not in so many words," she shook her head. "I don't care. I just-"

"I'll go talk to her," he responded. "Don't you worry darlin'."

Sawyer walked down the hall and knocked on Clementine's door. He didn't get an answer so he opened her door and found her sitting on the floor, playing with her dollhouse. Sawyer knelt down next to her and she didn't look at him.

"Happy birthday Clem," he said.

"You already told me happy birthday," she pouted.

"Alright," he sighed and picked her up and set her gently down on the bed. "Tell me what's goin' on."

"Kate yelled at me," she whined. "It's my birthday, she's not allowed to yell at me. She's not my mommy."

"Clementine," he whispered. "You're right…Kate isn't your mommy. But when you're staying at this house, I'm your daddy, and when I'm not here Kate is in charge."

"I just wanted to open the presents from you!" she exclaimed.

"I know you did," he nodded. "But you know what? In a couple hours mommy and all your friends will be here and we can open a bunch of presents all at once. Did Kate really yell at you?"

"No," she frowned. "Mommy's not coming."

"What?" he asked.

"Mommy's not coming," she repeated.

"Yes she is," he told her.

"I just miss her when she's away," Clementine said. Clementine had been staying with Kate and Sawyer for nearly 2 weeks straight.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry I screwed things up kid. But I love Kate so much. And Kate loves you. I never ever would have married Kate if I thought she didn't love you like crazy. And now I think you need to go out and apologize to Kate."

"No!" Clementine yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong! It's my birthday! I want my presents!"

"Do you want your presents Clementine?" Sawyer asked. "Because if you keep this up I'm gonna call your mom and everyone else and we're not going to have a party at all."

"Ugh! I hate you daddy!" she exclaimed. "I hate you!"

"Fine," he whispered. "Sit in here and pout. When you're ready to apologize and come to your party, let us know."

He stood up and left her room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed deeply and walked over to where Kate was still sitting on the couch. She was still cleaning up her mess from knocking the Jenga game over. He started helping her silently and then he looked at her.

"You wanna play?" he asked.

"I'm the master," she said.

"Well then you won't have any problem playing against an amateur, like me."

"So I see that things with Clementine didn't go well," she whispered. They started playing as they spoke.

"She didn't want to come out here and apologize, so I told her to stay in her room till she was ready," Sawyer answered.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I have a confession."

"What?" he asked. "You're gonna tell me it was all your fault?"

"No," she shook her head. "This doesn't really have anything to do with Clem…um…I-I'm still on my birth control, but I was kinda thinking-I mean if you don't want to-I just feel like I'm not getting any younger and I want a baby."

"Kate," he said quietly.

"I know you don't want this-" she began.

"I married you, knowing full well that you wanted a baby Kate," he answered. "So yeah…I want this."

"I know it's really soon-" she sighed.

"Kate," he stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to her and put his hand against her cheek. "Throw your birth control away tonight."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"I can't believe this," she shook her head. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"No!" Clementine screamed. She ran back down the hallway and slammed her bedroom door. Kate looked at Sawyer and they walked together down the hall. Sawyer took Kate's hand and squeezed it before they walked into Clementine's room. Clementine was laying on the bed with her face in her pillow. She was crying heavily. Sawyer sat down on the bed and lifted her up into his arms. At first she started fighting him, but then she stopped.

"Clementine," he whispered. "What's wrong? Don't you think it would be fun to have a baby brother or sister?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "You won't love me anymore."

"Oh Clementine," Kate gasped. "Of course we'll still love you."

"But I won't be the baby of the family. Everyone thinks I'm cute, but babies are cuter," she sobbed. "And you're gonna pay more attention to the baby."

"Honey," Sawyer began. "I promise you that I will love you forever and ever and ever, and no baby is gonna change that."

"Promise?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I promise," he replied. "And besides that, Kate isn't going to have a baby for a little while."

"When?" she asked, still crying slightly.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Clementine, what are you so upset about?"

"Mommy's having a baby," she pouted.

"What?" Sawyer and Kate both asked in unison.

"Mommy told me she was having a baby," Clementine answered. "She can't come to my birthday party because she's moving away."

"What?" Sawyer asked loudly. He stormed out of the room and Kate stayed with Clementine. Sawyer went into the kitchen and dialed Cassidy's number. The phone rang several times before Cassidy finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cassidy," Sawyer began. "It's Sawyer…are you coming to our daughter's birthday?"

"Um," she sighed softly. "I'll try to make it back on time, but I'm in Roswell."

"What's in Roswell, Cassidy?" he demanded.

"My boyfriend," she whispered. "I'm moving there."

"You can't!" he exclaimed. "Roswell is 2 hours from here."

"You moved in with Kate," she retorted.

"No," he scoffed. "Kate moved here because she didn't want to take me from my daughter. Why are you doing this?"

"Because he has a job there, and he's going to take care of me," she answered. "And I'm pregnant Sawyer. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm on my way home right now."

"Cass the party starts in 30 minutes," he told her.

"So I'm gonna be a little late," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Tell Clementine," he murmured and hung up the phone. He sighed deeply and went back into Clementine's room. Kate and Clementine were laying down on the bed looking at the fake stars on Clementine's ceiling.

"It was a misunderstanding right?" Kate asked, sitting up. He shook his head slowly and sat down on the other side of Clementine.

"Looks like you were right kiddo," Sawyer sighed. "But it's ok because we're going to have loads of fun at your party. Mommy is coming. She's gonna be here a little late, but she'll be here."

"Daddy is she moving far away?" Clementine asked.

"Well not too far," he replied. "You're still gonna see both of us all the time ok?"

"Ok," she frowned. "Daddy can I open just one present?"

"Babe, under any other circumstances, I would have said 'yes' in a second," Sawyer sighed. "But when Kate tells you something then you need to listen to her, and so this is your lesson."

"Y'know what?" Kate whispered. "I think considering the circumstances, one present won't hurt anything."

"Yay! Thank you!" Clementine exclaimed. "You're a good mommy Kate."

"Why, because I gave in?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. Kate looked at Sawyer slightly apologetically, but she went out into the living room with Clementine and handed her one of the smaller presents.

Clementine's friends started arriving. There were 10 kids invited and all of them came. Each of them had at least one of their parents stay too. The house was crowded, but it was fun. They opened presents as soon as all the guests arrived. Cassidy wasn't there yet, but Kate and Sawyer didn't want to torture Clementine anymore with having to wait for her. They waited till the last minute to have cake, but when the party was almost over and Cassidy still wasn't there, Kate and Sawyer decided to do cake and have everyone leave.

When Clementine's bedtime came she didn't want to go to bed because she wanted to wait for her mom to come, but finally Kate and Sawyer got her into bed. They were sitting on the couch again, this time looking at the mess created by the garbage from the discarded wrapping paper, and the dishes that still needed to be done. Kate started standing up, but Sawyer pulled her back down and kissed her softly.

"You're a great wife," he whispered and kissed her again. "And a great mom."

They started kissing, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kate stood up and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes from cake, and Sawyer went to the door. He opened it and Cassidy was standing in front of him with a huge box. It was so big that she wasn't carrying it, but instead just leaning it.

"You're late," he murmured and stepped out of the way.

"Where's my girl?" she asked.

"Sleeping," he answered. "It's 9:00 Cassidy. Where have you been?"

"We got into this huge traffic jam. We were at a stand still for nearly an hour. And then I had to go pick up her present."

"What'd you buy her, the entire toy store, for bailing on your only daughter's birthday?" Sawyer scoffed. "Well I'm not going to wake her up just so she can open this gift from you."

"Fine," she scoffed. "I will."

She walked down the hall, avoiding Sawyer's grasp. She opened Clementine's door and reappeared carrying her, moments later. At first Clementine looked groggy from being woken up, but then she saw the enormous package in the middle of the room.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She scrambled out of Cassidy's arms and tore the present opened. It was a tree house that needed to be assembled. "My very own tree house! Thank you mommy! It's better than daddy's!"

Sawyer and Kate had gotten her clothes for her Barbie and 3 board games. Sawyer knew that Cassidy was trying to buy Clementine's love.

"Mommy should we take this to the new house?" Clementine asked.

"Actually," Cassidy started. "I was thinking that your daddy could put this together for you and you could just keep it here, because the new house is an apartment and it's not allowed."

"Oh," Clementine frowned. "Ok…that's ok I guess."

"Clementine, it's time for you to go back to bed," Sawyer scoffed. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. When he came back Cassidy was heading out the door. "Cassidy, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I thought my little girl would enjoy a tree house, but she can enjoy it with you and Kate. Do you think I like the fact that Steve lives so far away?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Actually I do. I think that you love it because it's going to keep me from my daughter."

"She's going to live with you most of the time Sawyer," she sighed. "I'm not going to take her away from her school and friends. So congratulations. You started a new family with Kate, so I get to start a new family too."

She left the house and Sawyer sighed deeply. He looked down at the big box containing the tree house and groaned loudly.

"I'm not entirely great with building things," he murmured.

"I remember," Kate chuckled. "The great boar-wrecking-your-tent-of 2004. I can help you build it."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Thanks."

Kate and Sawyer stayed up another couple hours and then went to bed. Kate came into the bedroom and laid down next to Sawyer. She kissed his lips, and then rolled over, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Kate," he said. "Do you want a baby?"

"Yes," she chuckled slightly.

"Well, then I hate to burst your bubble, but we're not gonna be able to just go to sleep every night," he whispered.

"Sawyer, we're still newlyweds," she reminded him. "We don't _just_ sleep every night."

She flipped back over anyway and smiled at him. She kissed him and rolled over on top of him. He stopped kissing her and looked at her for what seemed to be a long time. She didn't move, because she didn't mind being looked at that way.

"You always look at me like I'm the only girl in the room," she whispered.

"Freckles," he said. "You are right now."

She smiled again and lowered down to kiss him. They heard the knock on the bedroom door, but they both ignored it.

"Daddy?" Clementine asked. Sawyer grumbled, but continued to kiss Kate.

"Go to bed Sweetheart," Sawyer said.

"I can't get back to sleep since mommy came," she whined. "Can I sleep with you?"

"You sure you want another one of these?" Sawyer whispered softly to Kate.

"Absolutely," she nodded and smiled back. Sawyer stood up and went to the door. He opened it and lifted Clementine into his arms. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down. Kate sighed softly, but wasn't upset.

"You can only stay if you promise to go right to sleep," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight Kate," Clementine stated.

"Goodnight," Kate replied. Kate closed her eyes. Sawyer reached over Clementine and took Kate's hand in his. She opened her eyes and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't go to sleep Freckles," he whispered.

"I'm not," she shook her head.

It was only a few minutes later that Clementine was sleeping. Sawyer carefully got out of the bed and picked her up. He carried her back to her room, and returned quickly. He shut the door and locked it, then practically at a run went back to the bed and climbed in. He kissed Kate and sighed.

"We gotta do this fast, hopefully she won't wake up again," Sawyer said.

"Hmm, you are so romantic," Kate smirked.

"Yeah, you told me that on the island," he nodded. "I know."

Kate forced Sawyer to slow things down as they made love. They were laying facing each other. Kate got redressed, and Sawyer just put his boxers back on. He ran his hand down her arm and back and she moved closer to him.

"I could lay like this all the time," she told him.

"Me too," he replied.

**A/N: So, I'm probably going to keep this going until the finale. So maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. But I know after the finale, I'm going to want to start a new fic. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Chapter 8-Kidnapped**

**2 Months Later**

Sawyer was at the store. Clementine was spending the weekend in Roswell. Kate and Sawyer hadn't put the tree house together yet, but they were planning on doing it when Clementine got back. Kate was waiting in the bedroom for the egg timer to go off, which would tell her that the pregnancy test was ready. She tapped her foot nervously and then heard the egg timer buzzing. She turned the timer off and walked into the bathroom. She picked up the test and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sawyer walked through the door and set the groceries down.

"Freckles!" he exclaimed. "Freckles you here?"

Kate stepped out into the hallway and looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded somewhat sadly, and Sawyer walked toward her. He knew she was planning on taking a pregnancy test that day, but he was hoping that she would have waited till he was there with her. When he was almost to her, Kate jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She put her mouth next to his ear and hugged him tightly.

"Oh," he whispered and rubbed her back. "It's ok Freckles."

"Get ready for morning sickness and swollen feet," she said into his ear.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "It's a plus sign."

She kept her legs around him and he bent back to look at her. She slid off of him and stood up, but kept her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth and shook his head.

"You're pregnant?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded, but he quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. He picked her back up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her.

"I want to give you a little boy," she whispered. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't care," he shook his head. "But since I've already got a daughter...it would be nice to get some more testosterone in this house. But then again, having a little mini Freckles around here might be nice."

Kate smiled and brushed her hand over his hair.

"You need a hair cut," she said.

"Oh no," he replied. "I'm not letting you butcher my head again."

"Again!" she exclaimed. "When I gave you that hair cut it looked damn good."

"Oh whatever," he teased.

She leaned up and kissed him. He ran his hands down her body and then kissed her down her neck. He stopped at her stomach and left her shirt on, but lifted it up slightly.

"There's a little baby in there?" he asked. "God, that's amazing."

"You're amazing," she chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"Listen to yourself James," she said with a laugh. "Do you remember "Let's hope you're not"? Or "Yes, it would have been the worst thing in the world". You didn't 4 years ago, you didn't want a baby at all."

"That was before I realized that it was something I could be good at," he answered. "The only thing I've ever been good at in my life Kate, was conning people. And now, I can say that I think I'm a pretty ok dad."

"An 'ok' dad?" she asked. "Sawyer, you're a great dad. And plus...you're pretty good at being my husband."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. The phone rang and Sawyer sighed and reached over to answer it, still managing to stay on top of Kate, but not put any weight on her. "Hello…what…what…what?! We'll be right there."

Sawyer hung up the phone and then looked at Kate.

"Something happened to Clementine," he whispered. "We gotta go."

Kate quickly sat up and they ran to the car. Sawyer quickly put the car into drive and sped off. Kate was fumbling with her seat belt. She looked at Sawyer waiting for him to tell her what was going on. She figured that they were heading to the hospital or even Roswell, but instead he drove in the direction of the police station.

"Sawyer, tell me what's going on," Kate whispered.

"I don't even know," he murmured. "She's gone-she's-Cassidy lost her or something-she's gone. What if she's-Kate."

"She's going to be ok," she stated. "Sawyer, we will get her back."

"She's gone," he whispered. They pulled up to the police station and quickly went inside. Cassidy was sitting in the chairs with her head in her hands.

"Where is she!" Sawyer screamed and quickly went over to her. "Where is she!"

"I don't know!" she screamed back. "I don't know."

"Sir, we need you to calm down," one of the officers said stepping toward them.

"Calm down?" Sawyer asked. "My daughter is missing! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Sawyer," Kate whispered and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shh. It's ok."

"No!" he yelled again. "No it's not! What happened Cassidy. Tell me right now!"

"I was reading," she murmured. "Clem was playing in her room. I went to go check on her and she was just gone. She was gone. Sawyer-she was gone."

"We're doing everything we can," the officer continued. "There's an amber alert out for her from here to Roswell. We will find your daughter and get her back."

Later that night, it was midnight, and Clementine still wasn't home. Kate had gone to bed, but Sawyer was still awake. He sat outside on the porch, staring at the stars. Kate woke up at 3:00 in the morning and Sawyer still hadn't come to bed. She rolled out of the bed and walked into the living room. Sawyer was sitting in the chair staring at the blank TV screen. She walked toward him slowly and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she whispered. "You ok?"

"Just dandy," he said. She touched his face and then held his hand. He looked at her and shook his head.

"James, what can I do?" she asked. "Anything."

"You can find my daughter," he stated. "Find my daughter Kate."

The next day Sawyer spent the day at the house. He was hoping that the kidnappers would call with some kind of ransom or something. Kate knew that it was a pretty hopeless cause, but she stayed at home with him, waiting for the phone to ring. The phone rang and Sawyer quickly jumped on it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sir, we found your daughter," a voice said.

"Oh God," he whispered.

"No," he answered. "She's fine. She's down at the police station, waiting for her daddy and mommy Kate."

"We're on our way," Sawyer said quickly.

"Wait," the officer continued. "Before you hang up…there's something that you should know. It was your ex-wife."

"What?" he asked.

"We've been keeping tabs on both you and your ex-wife," the officer said. "We followed her and she met up with your daughter. We think that she did it for the reward money."

"Is she in jail?" Sawyer asked angrily.

"Yes sir," he answered. "Her trial will be set sometime within the next couple weeks. But for now I think you need to just take your daughter home."

Sawyer and Kate went to the police station and Clementine was sitting in the lobby. She saw Sawyer and Kate come through the door and she quickly ran toward them. Sawyer scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered. "You ok?"

"I'm fine daddy, it was fun," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Mommy said it was like a vacation," she smiled. Sawyer was glad that nothing bad had happened to her, but he couldn't help but hold a major grudge against Cassidy. He looked at the police officer and didn't put Clementine back down.

"Where is she?" Sawyer asked with his teeth together.

"She's down the hall, but she doesn't want to see anyone."

"Too damn bad," Sawyer scoffed. He handed Clementine to Kate. Kate held her for a minute and then took her back over to the chairs.

"You sure your ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. Sawyer stormed down the hall and the police officers followed him. He saw the room where Cassidy was and went to open the door. The door was locked and the police officers had caught up to him. He shook his head and slammed his hand against the door.

"Let me in there right now," he demanded.

"Well first of all sir, you really need to calm yourself down," the officer stated. "We've dealt with a lot of kidnapping cases, and I know that this is hard, but you need to just calm down."

"I need to talk to her," he said. "She took my daughter on purpose and you're just going to let her go?!"

"We're not letting her go sir," the officer answered. "She's being held for questioning. And unless she wants to see you-"

"Go in there and ask for her permission, because I need to see her…and I'm not gonna do nothin', I'm in a police station, what can I do?"

"Fine," he murmured. The officer went into the room and talked to Cassidy. Sawyer watched the scene and clenched his fists hard. The officer came back and looked at Sawyer.

"She'll speak to you," he said. "I'll be waiting right outside, so don't try anything."

Sawyer silently stepped into the room and sat down across from Cassidy. Cassidy was crying softly, but not sobbing. They sat there for a minute just looking at each other.

"My how the tables have turned, huh Cass?" he asked. "Now it's me visiting you in the slammer. You wanna tell me what the hell made you kidnap our daughter?"

"You got that huge settlement in the Oceanic 8 thing…it's fine," she sighed. "But I haven't seen a penny of my money. 600,000 dollars Sawyer!"

"What do you mean you haven't seen a penny of it?" he asked. "First of all I opened an account for Clementine. Secondly I pay for a lot of your bull crap Cassidy. Look…I'm sorry that I stole your money, and I'm sorry that you felt like you had to fake kidnapping our child just to get money from me. All you had to do was ask Cassidy…but I'm not bailing you out. Have a nice life."

Sawyer left the room and walked back to the hallway. He walked over to Kate and Clementine and picked Clementine up. They walked silently back to the car. Sawyer put Clementine down on her seat and looked at her.

"Buckle up, ok sweetheart," he whispered.

"I need pinky!" she exclaimed. "I want pinky!"

"I'll go get her," Kate whispered. She walked back into the police station and the officer handed Kate a paper bag full of Clementine's belongings. She took the bag back to the car and sifted through it to find the doll that Clementine refused to sleep without. Clementine clutched the doll tightly.

"Are you sure your mom didn't do anything to you Clementine?" Sawyer asked.

"No I was staying with nanny Emma the whole time," she said. "Mommy promised me she would come back. So she did. And then the police came. The police were kinda scary. Is mommy in big trouble?"

"Yes Clementine," Sawyer whispered. "See, because mommy pretended that you were gone. We were so scared that something bad happened to you. And mommy kept you from us."

"But it was only a day," she answered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was only a day…but if the cops didn't come Clementine, it might have been a lot longer than that. And mommy didn't tell us where you were, so that's not allowed."

"Oh," she frowned. "Is she gonna be gone for a long time?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "She might be."

"I don't want a baby sister," she continued pouting.

Sawyer looked at Kate and they both stayed quiet. They went home and spent the rest of the afternoon and night with Clementine. Right before they put Clementine to bed, Kate convinced Sawyer that it would be better for everyone if they told Clementine now, rather than later, that she was pregnant. They went into her room and each sat on either side of her.

"Clementine," Kate started. "I gotta tell you something ok?"

"What?" she asked.

"You know how your mom is having a baby?" Kate asked. "Well…I am too. And I know you said you don't want a baby sister, but it might be a baby brother."

Kate smiled weakly at Clementine, and Clementine smiled too.

"Can I boss him around?" Clementine asked.

"No," Kate said. "But when he or she gets older you'll have someone to play with."

"Mommy Kate, you're a nicer mommy than my mommy," Clementine said. "My mommy said I should get over it."

"Well, it's gonna be a change," Kate replied. "A lot of things will change Clementine. Having a new baby changes things. But there's good news."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing will change how much your daddy and I love you. And even your mommy too," Kate continued. "Your mommy loves you a lot too."

"And there's another piece of good news too," Sawyer interjected. "It's gonna be at least 7 or 8 more months before Kate has the baby."

"Cool," Clementine smiled.

"Goodnight Clem," Kate whispered. She kissed Clementine on the forehead. Sawyer said goodnight too and they left the bedroom and went back to their own room.

"What a day," Sawyer sighed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You can definitely say that again."

"What a day," he said again.

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


	9. Anniversary

**A/N: This chapter jumps ahead quite a bit, to the birth of the baby.**

**Chapter 9-Anniversary**

**1 Month Later**

Sawyer woke up and the bed was empty. He heard movement in the bathroom and then a soft sob. He walked into the bathroom and found Kate sitting on the floor in tears. He quickly knelt next to her, but didn't touch her.

"Freckles, what happened?" he asked. "Is everything ok? The baby-"

"Everything is fine," she whispered. "I'm fine."

She stood up and wiped her tears and then started leaving the bathroom. Sawyer gently took her hand. She didn't turn back toward him, and he didn't pull her to face him either. He walked with her back into the bedroom, keeping his hand intertwined in hers. She realized he wasn't going to give up, so she let go of his hand and sighed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little overly emotional. Y'know…pregnancy hormones and all. I'm fine. I promise."

Later on that day Kate was reading, and there were tears streaming down her face. Sawyer walked toward her and took the book from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The book," she sniffled. He looked at the title. It was The Bridges of Madison County. Sawyer sighed and shook his head, but didn't push it any farther. He walked back into the kitchen and finished making lunch for Clementine.

That night Kate was standing at the stove and Sawyer saw that she was crying yet again. Sawyer looked at her and started drumming his fingers on the kitchen cabinet. He was waiting for her to look up at him. Finally she did and she wiped her eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's going on yet?" he asked.

"Onions," she said. "They were really strong."

**4 Days Later**

"You're not my mommy!" Clementine screamed. "I hate you. I want to go live with mommy!"

"You want to go live in jail?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes!" she yelled back. Kate went into the bedroom and slammed the door hard. Clementine started crying. Sawyer walked toward her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Clementine," he whispered. "I know you miss your mom."

"Kate is mean," she said softly.

"Well I thought you said you liked Kate better than your mommy though," Sawyer stated.

"Not anymore," she shook her head.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Kate."

"Will you yell at her?" Clementine smiled.

"No," he shook his head. "But I'm gonna tell her to come tell you she's sorry."

"Ok," she smiled again. He kissed her quickly and set her back down. He knocked on the bedroom door and then opened it. Kate was standing in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth. Sawyer stopped her and held on to her shoulders.

"Kate-" he started calmly.

"I can't do this," she sniffled. "I can't-I can't do this."

"You're doing fine," he said. "She's a kid. Kids say things they don't mean all the time."

"No," she shook her head. "Not Clementine. This."

She put her hands against her stomach and looked down. There was barely a bump there at all, but Kate noticed it.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't be a mom. I can't-"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Freckles, yes you can. And you don't have to do it all alone. I'm right here."

She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. She put her head against his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her head and kept his arms around her too. She started rocking slowly against him, almost in a dance-like way, but not at the same time.

**2 Months Later**

Kate stopped voicing her concerns about motherhood to Sawyer because each time she would bring it up, all he would tell her was that everything would be ok. She didn't know what else she expected from him, but it became redundant. She didn't want to rock the boat. She wanted everything to be ok, but she still had a big fear of not being a good mommy. She cried a lot. Each time Sawyer would catch her crying, he would try his best to comfort her, but for some reason, unknown to herself even, it would only make her worse. But she didn't want to tell that to Sawyer because he was already so good to her and she didn't want to make him feel like crap.

She was spinning her ring around her finger. She frequently would take it off and put it back on. She didn't know why she did that either. She was always a figety person. She took it off and noticed something on the inside of the ring. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked closer.

_I love you too-James. _

Kate furrowed her eyebrows again.

"I love you too?" she asked herself. She smirked as she remembered he night in the cages. He said "I love you too", when she kissed him. Him engraving the words "I love you too", into the ring, he must realize how much she loved him. She hoped he did anyway. Now a deep sense of guilt rushed over her. He sat down next to her and she looked into the dark brown eyes. A pair of eyes that she hadn't seen in over 9 months, since the wedding.

"Thank you for meeting with me Jack," Kate whispered. "I know it's not easy for you."

"How far a long are you?" he asked, noticing her pregnant belly.

"Oh," she shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

"O-oh…s-s-sorry," he replied.

"Jack," she chuckled. "I'm screwing with you. I'm over 4 months. Actually almost 5."

He stayed quiet and nodded. She sipped her decaf coffee slowly.

"Why did you call me here Kate?" he asked.

"I-I don't want-I don't know what to do," she sniffled. "I love Sawyer, but I just feel like-I don't know I have this-I'm so scared I'm just going to screw it all up."

"Does Sawyer know you're here?" he questioned.

"No," she answered. "I gotta go."

She stood up and left the diner. Jack quickly reached into his pocket and tossed a 10 on the table. He ran after Kate and found her just standing outside of the diner. He stood next to her and sighed softly. She leaned over and kissed him softly, but with no tongue. He didn't kiss back, and he quickly backed away.

"What are you doing Kate?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't know. I'm an idiot. Cassidy just got out of jail, courtesy of Sawyer…something about "he owed her". I mean I know that he stole her money, but she stole his kid! And now-she didn't-she took Clementine for the week, which should have been good for us. I mean Sawyer and I are still newlyweds. And don't get me wrong, I've had fun this week, with just the two of us but about as much fun as a fat pregnant lady can have. And I can't even have this baby Jack…I can't do this. Me and Sawyer…we're newlyweds, we shouldn't be having a baby. I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?! We haven't been married even a year yet!"

"It will be once the baby's born," he tried reassuring her. "Kate, you need to just calm down."

"No," she shook her head. "Jack I can't be a mother. Are you kidding me? I'm a fugitive Jack. Not a mother. I wish that I had kept Aaron for longer so I could have gotten some practice. I thought I could. I thought I could change my life for the better and be a good person and a good mother to Clementine, but Clementine hates me. I can't do this."

"Kate," Jack sighed. "Don't you think it's a little late?"

"I can't do this," she repeated. "And Sawyer-God, he's such a good daddy. And I'm just not…Clementine has these times where she loves me, but then sometimes…sometimes she hates me. What if my kid hates me Jack? What if my kid wants to run to Sawyer when I don't do the exact right thing-I can't go through with this. This baby is going to know that I'm a horrible person. That I'm a murderer."

"That was the old you Kate," he stated. "You told me that Sawyer is a great dad. And maybe he is…but do you really think that the old Sawyer would have been a great dad? Sawyer is a murderer too Kate. But I think that both of you can do this. It's gonna be fine Kate. And Sawyer won't let you fail. And another thing…if Sawyer can do it, I know that you can. Just go home and talk to him."

"Sorry I kissed you," she murmured.

"It's all good," he chuckled. "But seriously Kate. Go talk to Sawyer. I know that you came to me for advice, and believe me, I'm flattered, but I think you need to talk to your husband about it. I can't be "that guy" anymore."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry I called you. God, I'm so stupid. I just-"

"No," he shook his head. "Kate, call me anytime. Maybe call me to go out to lunch sometime and not talk about how you can't be a mother. When you give birth…it's going to be one of the best feelings in the world."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't really had much time to talk about me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she scoffed at herself. "God, I'm such a selfish bitch."

"No," he shook his head. "No you're not. You're fine. But there is something I really need to tell you. I was going to tell you. I just-I guess I just never got around to it. It has nothing to do with you, but I'm just-It's been 9 months since your wedding. When Sarah and I came to your wedding…she was already a month pregnant."

"What?" she whispered.

"Sarah had a baby," he answered. "We're getting married. I know we should have gotten married before Ally was born, but-we didn't."

"I'm so happy for you," she replied with a slight smile.

"You want to see a picture?" he asked.

"Do I want to see a picture?' she asked. "Hell yes I want to see a picture."

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed Kate a picture. The baby was dark haired with bright blue eyes. Kate sighed and looked at Jack.

"She's beautiful Jack," she whispered.

"Yeah, isn't she?" he said. "Anyway. I gotta get back. Are you gonna have a baby shower or anything?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean, I guess if someone throws me one. I don't know-"

"Kate, aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "N-I don't know Jack. I just-I know I can't keep-I can't keep worrying about this."

"Then don't," he said. "Kate, go home. Go talk to Sawyer."

Kate nodded and walked over to her car. She drove home, and it took her a lot quicker than she imagined. When she got there Sawyer's car was there. She walked into the house. Sawyer was standing in the kitchen, cooking. She closed her eyes. She saw a vase of flowers sitting on the kitchen table and felt even worse than before. She let out a gasp and tried to get a breath. She could feel her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Freckles?" he asked. "Freckles what's the matter?"

"Sawyer," she sobbed. "This is so beautiful."

"Dammit Freckles," he sighed and stepped forward. "Look, I know you're emotional and your pregnancy hormones are all freaking out, but-come on. Something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

"I went to see Jack," she said softly.

"Perfect," he scoffed. He slammed the bottle of wine he was holding down on the table and walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"James," she sobbed.

"What Kate?" he said. She heard the venom in his words and it stung.

"Please," she whispered. "Sawyer…it wasn't-it was just coffee."

"Since when do you drink coffee," he scoffed.

"He has a daughter," she stated. "He has a daughter. Nothing happened James. I promise you."

He turned around to look at her. She frowned and he walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her crying and ran his hands down her back. He shushed her quietly in her ear. He didn't let her go. He just held on tight. He didn't ask her what was wrong, which somehow made it slightly easier.

"I just didn't know what to do," she murmured into his ear. He hardly understood her. "I didn't know what to do. So I went to talk to him."

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly. She backed away slightly.

"This is coming out all wrong," she sobbed incoherently. "Of course I still love you, I will never stop loving you. God, after everything we've been through…I love you James."

This time he didn't understand her. He put his hands on her cheeks.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Slow down. I didn't understand a word of what you said. Sweetheart, just tell me what's going on. Please Kate."

"I'm scared," she answered. "I'm scared to death. I love you so much James. And today sitting in the diner I saw the inscription on my ring. I love you James. Please believe that."

"I do, but what's got you so upset?" he asked.

"You're such a good dad to Clementine," she sniffled. "You are the best dad-I'm not going to be good at this James. I'm just a fugitive. I'm nothing."

"Don't say that," he shook his head and put his hand against her cheek. "Because baby, you are everything to me. Everything. You hear me?"

"Yes," she whispered and nodded. "I just feel like I'll never be a good enough mother."

"Once you hold our baby in your arms," he said. "Everything will be so natural Kate. It's not even going to matter. All your fears are going to melt away."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he answered. "Remember how I told you I was petrified when I first came here? I was so scared I'd never be good enough for Clementine. But after a while, it was just instinct. Kate I promise. Everything is going to be fine."

Kate let out a soft sob and shook her head.

"You'll see," he continued. "Freckles, what else can I do to convince you. None of this is going to be good for your health if you're inconstant fear that you won't be good enough."

"I know," she nodded. "And I don't know. I don't know what you can say. I guess nothing. But it did feel good to just tell you I guess."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered to him.

**4 Months Later**

It was September 22nd 2009. Kate thought about the fact that it was only 5 years ago that the plane went down. She didn't like thinking about the day of the plane crash, but even still, it ended up all being for the better. She was sitting on the couch, but sliding from the seat. Sawyer walked over to her and helped her stand and get resituated.

"We've known each other for 5 years," she whispered. She held on to his hand as they sat.

"Well happy anniversary Freckles," he smiled. She quickly squeezed his hand hard. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm having contractions," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm having contractions!" she exclaimed. "I can't be having contractions. I can't have this baby today. I can't!"

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Hello," she began. "The day of our plane crash, the same day as the birth of our child?"

"It might be kinda fitting," he said softly. "Same day we met is the day of our kid's birth? I don't know…very full circle, don't you think?"

"When you're right, you're right," she smiled weakly.

"Ok," he whispered. "So how far apart are they? Have you been counting?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "20 minutes maybe?"

"Well, do you think we should get to the hospital, just in case?"

"I don't want to sit in the hospital all day," she answered."Well we could sit in the hospital all day where people could wait on you hand and foot, or we could just wait here, till your water breaks all over our brand new couch and have me wait on you."

"Ok," she smiled. "Let's go. But let's wait till after my next contraction."

**5 Hours Later**

Sawyer was standing in the hallway looking in the window. He looked in at all the babies, and the baby in the crib marked Ford was the only one who wasn't crying. He smirked and looked at the baby. He felt movement behind him, and Kate wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. "You just gave birth, go lay down."

"I wanted to see our baby," she answered. "Looks like our baby is the only one not crying."

"Also looks like our baby, is the only one without a name," he said. "I mean I thought you already thought of all the perfect names. We had a couple for a boy and a couple for a girl right. So what's the name?"

"James," she whispered. "His name is James."

"Jay so it doesn't get confusing," Sawyer said softly. "Now…we've got him named, lets go back to the room so you can get some rest."

She nodded and they walked back to the hospital room together. Sawyer helped Kate into the bed and tucked her in. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Happy Anniversary Freckles," he whispered.

"It's not our anniversary anymore," she said looking at the clock.

"No," he shook his head. "But it was the second day after the crash that I first called you Freckles."

**A/N: Peas review?**


	10. Drowning

**Chapter 10-Drowning**

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate heard the baby crying over the baby monitor. She went to get out of bed and then she heard Sawyer's voice.

"Jay," he said softly. "Your grandma used to sing to me. Now, sorry, I don't do singing, so you wanna hush up so your momma can get some sleep."

Kate smiled to herself, then she heard movement in the hallway. She knew Sawyer was going into the living room or kitchen. She heard the stereo turn on softly. She left the bed and walked into the living room. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with the baby, and had soft music playing. Kate smiled at him and took the baby from his arms. She rubbed Jay's back, and started dancing slowly to the music, holding on to the baby.

"You wanna join us?" Kate asked softly. Sawyer stood up and wrapped his arms around Kate, making sure to not squash Jay. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He ran his hand down her back and then took the baby back from her.

"I miss Clem," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded. "Let's go get her James. We can get there in a couple of hours. She hasn't even seen her baby brother yet. Let's go."

"Kate, it's ten at night. By the time we get to Roswell it'll be midnight," he said softly. "Which means it will be 2 in the morning before we get her home. Let's just go in the morning. Besides, do you really want to take James in the car for that long?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess you're right."

"You still scared?" Sawyer asked.

"A little," she whispered. "But none of that matters because he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. What about you? Are you scared?"

"Sometimes I worry about things ending up how it ended up with my parents," he murmured. "I worry that I'm not going to be able to be the man you need."

"Well, that's silly," she said. "I need you. I need you to keep me sane when it comes to raising this baby. Y'know, I know that this is like totally clichéd, but, we really have the cutest baby in the world."

"Yeah," he chuckled and looked at the baby. "Damn cute…looks just like his daddy."

Kate let out a soft chuckle and looked at Sawyer.

"You think he looks even a little like me?" she asked.

"Sure he does," Sawyer nodded. "He's got your nose. And your smile."

"Oh, so now I have no teeth?" she teased. He smiled at her and leaned toward her lips. Kate walked over to the stereo still holding the baby. She turned the song and then raised the volume a little. She started rocking on her feet and started humming softly to the Pasty Cline song. James made noises, and Kate looked down at him in awe.

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered.

"Hey!" Sawyer exclaimed. Kate let out a soft chuckle and walked back over to him. She kissed his lips and shook her head.

"Ok, one of the two best things that's ever happened to me," she whispered. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and put his hand on the back of her neck. He kissed her softly and slowly. She started relaxing her arms and nearly let go of the baby, before she quickly backed away.

"Let's go to bed huh?" he asked.

"Why so that in an hour I can wake up and take care of the baby?" she asked .

"I'll get up with him tonight," Sawyer smirked. "Come on, Freckles. Let's go."

Sawyer took the baby from her and took him to the nursery. Kate followed him and watched in the doorway as he lowered the baby into the crib. He turned back around and walked toward Kate. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her softly and slowly. She backed into the room, while keeping her lips on his. She turned them around and pushed him against the bed. He sat down and they continued to kiss. She laid down on top of him and then he flipped them over to their sides. They made their way to the head of the bed and under the covers, without looking or breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down her back and up her shirt.

"Sawyer," she whispered softly. She breathed softly and moaned.

"Goodnight," he said. "Go to sleep. I'll get up with the baby."

She smiled at him and cuddled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her on the cheek.

**3 Hours Later**

The baby was crying loudly. Sawyer was sure that he would be able to her him without the baby monitor. Kate shifted and then started leaving the bed. Sawyer quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him.

"I'll go," he whispered and kissed her gently. Sawyer got up and went into the nursery. He picked the baby up and started rocking slowly in the rocking chair. He looked up and saw Kate standing in the doorway. Kate was smiling at him. He sighed softly and shook his head.

"I got up with him so you could get some sleep," Sawyer said.

"I know," she nodded. "But you're just too damn cute with a baby in your arms."

The next morning Kate was getting the baby ready for the road trip to Roswell. Sawyer still wasn't entirely sure that they should take the baby on such a long car ride, but Kate insisted he would be fine. On the way to Roswell, Kate sat in the backseat with the baby, and Sawyer drove. When they got there it was almost noon. Sawyer knew they were slightly early, but he didn't care. They went up the front steps and Sawyer rang the door bell. Clementine came to the door and gasped when she opened it.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Sawyer picked her up and hugged her tightly. She held on to him and he shifted her to his hip.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked coming into the doorway, looking completely exhausted and holding her baby. Sawyer looked at her.

"We decided to give you a break," he answered. "Clementine's coming home with me early."

"No," Cassidy shook her head. "I won't allow that. That's totally unfair Sawyer."

"Cassidy look at yourself," Sawyer said. "Just let me take Clementine home. She's been with you for two weeks while Kate and I got the baby settled in…she's coming with."Clementine stayed in Sawyer's arms but she looked down at the baby, which Kate was holding on to in the car seat.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "He's so cute! Mommy Kate can he sleep in my room?!"

"No," Kate chuckled. "I think it would be better if you slept in separate rooms. James wakes up every night and cries and cries and cries."

"So does Emily," Clementine answered. "She's loud."

"So is James," Kate smirked. "But he's your brother so you can play with him any time. He just can't sleep in your room."

"Ok," she said. Sawyer looked at Cassidy, and didn't lower Clementine back down.

"We agreed I could have her till the 5th of October," Cassidy said.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "And it's the 4th. Come on Cassidy. It's one day. Let me take her home."

"Fine," she sighed. "Fine. I guess there's really nothing I can do."

"No," he shook his head. "Not really. Come on darlin'."

He carried Clementine back to the car and put her down. Kate re-strapped the baby into the car and got into the back seat again. Clementine kept looking at the baby the entire time. She was smiling widely.

"Kate he's so cute!" she exclaimed again. "Can I hold him!"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "But we have to wait till we get home ok?"

"Why did you name him James?" Clementine asked."Because it's your daddy's name," she answered. "And I like that name."

"But when James gets older and you call for both James and daddy won't they both come?" she asked. "Like in the Sneetches and Mrs. McCave with 23 Dave's."

"Well that's why we're gonna call James, Jay," Kate chuckled. "And I think you've read the Sneetches too many times."

"But it's my favorite story!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," Kate said. "Well maybe we'll have to read it to James when we get home."

"Ok!" she stated.

**6 Months Later**

Clementine loved being a big sister. She always wanted to play with him whenever she was staying with Sawyer and Kate. She stayed with them a lot more since she was in school, but Sawyer was still pissed that Cassidy insisted on living so far away. Kate took Clementine and James to the park every day after Clementine got home from school. They did all the typical family moments. But the one thing that was lacking, for Kate anyway, was friends.

When she had been pregnant and had the visit with Jack, she had only gotten lucky because he was visiting New Mexico and had looked her up. Now with Jack back in LA it was impossible for her to see him. She hadn't even given him a call. She felt slightly guilty, but at the same time, she did have her mind on other things with the baby and Clementine. She figured that Jack had a busy life too, because of work and his own baby. The phone was ringing as Kate was changing James's diaper.

"Clementine can you answer the phone please!" Kate called. The ringing stopped, which told her that either the caller had hung up, or Clementine had answered the phone. She finished changing the diaper and then blew bubbles on James's stomach. He giggled and Kate picked him up and put him on her hip. Clementine came into the room and made a face.

"It smells like doody!" she exclaimed. "And the phone is for you."

"Who is it?" Kate chuckled at Clementine. James mimicked Kate's laugh and giggled too. Kate smiled at James and then took the phone from Clementine. "Hello?"

"Kate," Jack whispered. He sounded upset and either drunk or high."Jack?" Kate asked. "What's going on? Where are you?""I'm sorta at the airport," he slurred. "I'm in New Mexico."

"Oh Jack," she sighed. "Are you drunk?"

"She's dead!" he exclaimed. She jumped slightly and held on to James tighter, when she started dropping him. James started crying, but Kate didn't put him down or the phone down either.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Sarah," he murmured. "Sarah. She-it's all my fault. I didn't mean to-it's all my fault."

"Jack," she sighed. "What happened?"

"We went to the beach," he said. "We wanted to take Ally. I mean we've gone with her before, but-I don't know we were going and-Sarah, she wanted to go out in the water. I stayed with Ally. Sarah wanted to prove to me that she could surf better than me. We were going to take turns watching Ally and surfing."

Kate detected a soft chuckle in Jack's voice, but she also heard a sniffle.

"Jack-" she whispered.

"Sarah was out in the water on a surf board. She had surfed before," he stated. "She was a great swimmer. She fell. She fell and I didn't even move. When she didn't come up for air I thought that she was just playing around. I didn't-but then I saw her board. I did something no one should ever do and I asked a total stranger to look after Ally while I went into the water. I found Sarah, but it was too late. And Ally…"

"Oh God," she whispered. "She's ok, isn't she?"

"She's fine," he answered. "She's just going to grow up without a mother."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Can I come-I know it's a lot to ask, but can I come stay with you for a couple days?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Hold on."

She went into the living room and went to her purse. She shifted through her purse and found her cell phone.

"Hold on Jack, I'm gonna put the phone down and call Sawyer on my cell," she said. She pressed speed dial 1 on her phone and put it to her ear. After 4 rings Sawyer finally answered. She heard him mumble something about a 'damn contraption'.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sawyer," she said.

"Oh, hey Freckles," he stated. "What's up…need me to bring home milk and eggs?"

"No," she replied. "Um…James-"

"Something happened," he said. "I'm 5 minutes away, I'll be right there!"

He hung up on her and Kate sighed since she didn't get to tell him what was really going on. She picked up the house phone and put it to her ear.

"Jack, are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sawyer's on his way home right now," she replied. "As soon as he get's home I'll come get you ok? Where will you be waiting?"

"I'll be waiting outside," he murmured. "By the parking garage."

"Ok," she said.

Sawyer came into the house and ran toward Kate.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she shook her head and sighed. "The kids are fine. Don't worry-I just…ok don't be mad."

"Oh, I really hate conversations that begin this way," he said.

"Sawyer this is serious," she stated. "Jack-um. Sarah. Jack's here in Albuquerque."

"Yeah," he huffed slightly. "And?"

"Sarah. Sarah drowned," she whispered.

"You mean Jack's fiancé?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He came here. I think he just really needs someone-he really needs me James. I'm gonna go pick him up from the airport. I'll be back later."

"Ok," he murmured.

Kate knew that she should have asked Sawyer about Jack staying with them right then, but she figured she would work up to that and ask him later on that night when he didn't really have a choice but to let Jack stay. She drove to the airport. Jack was standing where he said he would be. He got into the car and Kate looked at him.

"Um," Kate started. "Jack, where's Ally?"

"I left her with my mom," he murmured. "I just needed to get away."

"Ok," she nodded. "I understand."

"I don't want to talk," he said.

"Ok," she whispered. She drove off and the ride back to the house was completely silent. Jack reached over and turned the radio on. Kate looked at him sadly. She pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"Jack," she started. "I-I didn't exactly ask Sawyer if you could stay-"

"Ok," he murmured. "I'll call a cab and get a hotel."

"No," she shook her head. "Of course I'm going to ask him. I just wanted to let you know. I still have to ask Sawyer if you can stay."

"Ok," he said.

They got out of the car, and before Jack could walk up to the house, Kate stopped him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and sighed softly. Then they walked up to the house together. Before Kate opened the door she could hear Clementine yelling. She closed her eyes and looked at Jack. She mouthed the words 'sorry' and they went inside.

"Dad!" Clementine screamed. "I can't read! I hate your stupid lesson!"

She threw a book across the room and it hit the wall. It was only a paperback so it didn't make much of a sound. She stood in the room with her arms crossed, waiting for Sawyer to respond, but he wasn't saying anything to her. Jay was sitting in his bouncy seat, screaming and crying. Kate walked over to him and picked him up. He stopped crying almost as soon as Kate picked him up and starting rubbing his back.

"Jack," Sawyer murmured. "I'm-"

"Daddy!" Clementine yelled. "Daddy! I hate reading!"

"Clementine shut up!" he yelled.

"Fine," she whispered and frowned. Her lip was quivering and two big tears fell down her cheeks. She ran from the room and slammed her door. The slamming door scared Jay and he started crying again. Kate sighed and started rubbing his back again in soothing circles.

"Jack," Sawyer whispered. "I'm so sorry. And I'm even sorrier that you had to walk in to this."

"The joys of parenthood," Jack half smiled. "Can't wait till Ally's old enough for me to yell at her."

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed and walked over to the forgotten book. "Wait till your 1st grader hates your favorite subject. She used to love for us to read to her.""Well, now that she has to do it herself it's frustrating her," Kate said.

"So Jack, you want to stay for dinner?" Sawyer asked.

"Um-" he started. "Yeah, sure."

"Jack," Kate started. "Why don't you go get your stuff out of the car? I'm gonna have that little talk right now."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes yes, go get your stuff," Kate said waving him out the door. Kate set James down and walked over to Sawyer. She put her arms around his neck and sighed softly.

"He wants to stay here?" Sawyer questioned.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why didn't you just ask me before you left?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I mean-I guess I just wanted to go pick him up. I didn't want to fight with you and I didn't want to explain why I wanted him to stay with us. I don't know how long it's going to be Sawyer. Are you mad?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I lived with him on a beach for 3 months…I think I can take a few weeks."

"Thank you," she whispered. She stepped toward him and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer. She chuckled and tilted her head into the kiss. They both heard a soft throat clearing. Kate backed away, almost afraid to look at Jack. She looked over at him and frowned.

"Sorry," Kate said.

"I can handle it Kate," Jack replied. "If I couldn't, I never would have called you."

"Ok," she answered. "Sorry."

"Kate," Jack chuckled. "Don't be sorry."

"I'm sorry about Sarah," she whispered.

"Me too," he murmured.

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom," Sawyer said. Lead Jack through the house and to the spare room. Kate went down the hall too, carrying James. She put James in his room, and then went to Clementine's. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She opened the door and sighed deeply. Clementine was sitting on the floor reading The Sneetches. She still had tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy yelled at me," she frowned.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered. "But you gotta listen for a sec ok? Me and daddy's friend Jack...he is very very sad, so that's why daddy yelled at you."

"Ok," she murmured. She went back to reading the Sneetches.

"Clem," Kate said. "If you can read The Sneetches, then why won't you read the book that your dad wants you to read."

"I'm too dumb," she pouted. "I don't even know what I'm reading. The only word I can read is The."

"Clementine, now I know that's not true," Kate replied. She sat down next to her and picked up the book. She opened the book to the first page. "What does that word say right there?"

Kate pointed to the first word and Clementine shrugged. Kate prompted her several more times, and finally Clementine started reading out loud, sounding each word out. Sawyer and Jack came back down the hall and saw Kate and Clementine reading. Clementine was laughing. Sawyer came into the room and knelt down next to Clementine.

"So Kate can teach you how to read, but I can't?" he asked.

"Yup," Kate and Clementine both nodded.

That night Kate was laying next to Sawyer. He had his arm draped around her body. They both heard glass breaking in the kitchen. Kate sighed deeply and rolled out of the bed.

"I'll go," she whispered. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jack trying to clean up the broken glass. She walked carefully over to him and he held his hand up.

"Don't come in here," he said. "There's glass all over the floor and you're not wearing shoes."

Kate stopped walking and looked at the bottle of alcohol sitting on the counter.

"At least it was the glass you broke and not the bottle," she whispered. He chuckled softly and then shook his head.

"I'm drowning Kate," he half sobbed. "I'm drowning...and I can't find my way out of the water."

Kate disregarded Jack's warning about the glass, and walked into the kitchen. She knelt down with him and hugged him softly.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Problems

**Chapter 11-Problems**

The next morning Kate woke up much later than she had meant to. She looked over at the baby monitor and noticed that it was turned off. She sighed and rolled out of the bed. She opened her bedroom door and as she left the room, Jack was also coming from his room, scratching the back of his head. Kate smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry about last night," he whispered.

"It's ok," she shook her head. "You're allowed to fall apart. That's why you came here right? So that you don't fall apart in front of Ally."

"She knows something's wrong," he said. "I mean, I know she's only 1, but she knows Sarah is gone."

Kate heard Clementine scream loudly. She quickly ran down the hall and into the living room. Sawyer had Clementine on the kitchen counter. Her foot was bleeding but not badly. Sawyer looked at her foot and then at Kate.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"It looks like a piece of glass," Sawyer answered. Jack sighed softly and shook his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I could have sworn I got all of it."

"It's not your fault," Kate shook her head.

"Yes it is!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Just hold on, I think I have some tweezers," Kate sighed. She went quickly to the bathroom and came back holding a pair of tweezers. Kate knelt in front of Clementine, who had stopped crying, but was still whimpering slightly. "Jack…can you?"

"Ok," he nodded. "Sawyer, why don't you sit down with her and hold her so she won't move."

"She won't move," Sawyer replied.

"Ok," Jack said. "Maybe not. But it would comfort her if you hold her."

Sawyer nodded and picked up Clementine. He sat down at the kitchen table and held Clementine on his lap. Jack gently took Clementine's foot. She whimpered again and hid her face in Sawyer's chest. She pulled her foot away from Jack and turned to face Sawyer.

"It's ok darlin'," Sawyer whispered. "I know it hurts, but Jack has to get the glass out of your foot. Just squeeze my hand real tight."

She took his hand and squeezed it. Jack pulled the glass out of her foot carefully. It was a small piece and her foot had already stopped bleeding. Kate handed Jack a band-aid and he placed it on the small cut. Jack stood back up and patted Clementine gently on the shoulder.

"You did great Clementine," he said softly. He walked back down the hallway. Kate sat down across from Sawyer and ran her hands over her face and through her hair.

"She stepped on a piece of glass," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "It wasn't Jack's fault. I watched him clean up the glass. I mean…he didn't mean anything to happen-"

"Yeah Kate," Sawyer murmured. "He never means it."

"Sawyer that's not fair," she shook her head. "He's in a really bad place right now. I mean come on. What would you be doing if it were me?"

"I'd be beyond devastated," he whispered. "I wouldn't get out of bed. But I wouldn't go to a different state to get away from my kids."

"James," she sighed. "I-"

"I'm just gonna get going," Jack said.

"Jack, wait," Kate stated, standing up and stopping him. "You can stay…it's fine."

"I should get home to Ally," he answered. "Sawyer's right. I shouldn't be here. I have to leave. I just have to go home."

"Jack," Kate shook her head. "You should go home and be with Ally. If that's what you want…but if you need to give yourself another day or so…don't feel guilty alright? When's the funeral?"

"Next week," he replied. "Next Saturday."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "We'll be there."

"Lemme just call the airport to change my flight, and then we can go," Jack said. She nodded and Jack went outside to make the call. Kate sighed softly and looked across the table at Sawyer. He reached forward and took her hand in his. He squeezed it and then let go. Clementine slid off of Sawyer's lap and went to play. Jay started crying, so Sawyer stood up to get him. Jack came back inside and plopped down at the table.

"I can't change my flight," he mumbled. "There's not a flight out till Sunday morning…2 days."

"I'll take you then," she whispered.

Later on that night Kate was reading with Clementine. Clementine was starting to get frustrated, but Kate calmed her down and pointed to the word. They kept on reading the story and then Sawyer appeared in the doorway. Clementine quickly shut her mouth and looked at him.

"Aw, Clem, don't you want to read me a story some day?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered.

"Ok," Kate started. "Bedtime."

She got off the bed and tucked Clementine under the covers. Sawyer came into the room and kissed and hugged Clementine. They left Clementine's bedroom and went back into the hallway. Kate draped her arms around his neck.

"Is James sleeping?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he whispered softly. "What did you have in mind Freckles?"

She chuckled and started to push him into the bedroom, somewhat seductively. Before she got all the way into the room, she saw Jack coming out of his room. Kate looked at him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'll pay you back," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"The bottle of wine that I'm gonna go open."

"I'll be right back," Kate said quickly to Sawyer. She heard Jack already in the kitchen, and hurried there. He had the bottle of wine in his hand and she quickly took it from him.

"No," she stated.

"Let me cope with this Kate," he said. "I'm a grown up. I can make my own decisions."

"I know," she whispered. "But you're not drinking out of this bottle of wine. This is the wine from me and Sawyer's wedding. We're going to drink it on our 2 year anniversary."

"Why didn't you drink it for your 1 year anniversary?" he asked.

"Because I was pregnant," she answered. "Our anniversary is next month, and we've been saving it. Drink all the liquor or beer you want, but don't touch my wine."

"You don't have much liquor Kate," he chuckled. "And there's a 6 pack in the fridge, but one is missing."

"Because Sawyer drank one," she replied.

"OK," he nodded. "You can trust me."

"Ok," she murmured. She left, and brought the bottle with her. She went into the bedroom and put the bottle on the dresser. She shut the door, and Sawyer smiled widely at her.

"I thought we had to wait till our anniversary to drink that," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We do. Jack had it in his hand. I wasn't going to let him drink it. So we're keeping it in here till he leaves in 2 days."

"Alright," he nodded. She walked toward the bed and sat down. He looked at her and chuckled softly. "Kinda ruined the moment huh? We're not doing anything tonight are we?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips softly and quickly. He ran his hand over her arm and down her chest. She let out a soft breath. The door clicked open, but neither of them heard it. The door was slightly broken and if you didn't lock it, sometimes it didn't stay latched. The door was only opened a crack. Kate sat up and broke the kiss only long enough to take her tank top off. He pulled her toward him and laid down. She laid on top of him. They started taking more clothes off, still not noticing the door.

"Have to be quiet," she breathed.

"_You_ do," he said with a smile. She chuckled and nodded at him.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Ok. Fine."

He smirked again and lowered down to kiss her. There was a sheet covering them. The door creaked slightly as it opened further. Kate gasped loudly. Sawyer still didn't notice the door and instead kept moving and chuckled at her, kissing her lips to keep her quiet. Jack stumbled into the room, and Kate quickly got out from underneath Sawyer. She covered up and looked at Jack.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry. I made a wrong turn."

"Straight back," Kate said. He nodded and left the room.

"Goodnight," Jack said going to the door. Kate covered her face with her hands and looked over at Sawyer. Sawyer buried his head into Kate's shoulder, embarrassed, but not embarrassed enough, for Kate's liking.

"God," Kate sighed deeply. "We need a new door. Aren't you embarrassed?"

"It's not like he hasn't seen it before," he replied. "He saw us on the cameras and he's seen you completely naked too. It's not a big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me," she answered. "He already lost his wife…and now he has to watch us be a family. It's just-it's gotta be hard for him."

"Yeah," he whispered. "He'll be ok. We just have to help him through this."

"I don't think he necessarily wants our help," she said. "He just needs time."

The next day, Jack stayed by himself. He came out of his room to eat and that was it. Kate tried talking to him a couple times, but she also wanted to keep her distance. Jack said that he didn't remember walking in on her and Sawyer the previous night, but Kate didn't exactly believe him. That night they did their normal bedtime routine with the kids. When Kate put James down in his crib he wanted to be picked back up. He sat down on the bottom of the crib but lifted his arms up.

"Mama!" he exclaimed.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled. "Sawyer!"

"What?!" he said, coming into the room quickly.

"He just called me mama," she stated. "He said mama."

"Dada!" James stated, starting to reach up.

"Um," Sawyer turned slightly red. "He called me dada about 3 days ago."

"3 days!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"Well, 2 and a half," he said. "I mean it makes sense that he would say mama and dada because we both say it all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It was-it was the day Jack came," he responded. "I mean-I know I should have told you, but he only said it once and I thought that you had enough on your mind."

"I could have used a bit of cheering up James," she replied. James started crying when Kate or Sawyer didn't pick him up. She bent down and picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey baby," she said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

He stopped crying almost immediately hearing Kate's voice and having her hold him. Kate smiled at him and looked at Sawyer. Sawyer ran his hand over the back of James's head. He looked at the doorway and Jack was standing there, seemingly staring into space. Kate handed James to Sawyer and then walked toward Jack.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I was going to the bathroom. Nothing."

"Jack-" she whispered.

"Kate I'm fine," he stated. "Listen to me. I'm over you. I'm completely over you. I don't have any problems. I was happy without you. You weren't even in my life at all and I was happy. Perfectly happy without you in my life.

"Jack," she stated. "Come on."

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's true."

James started crying from Jack scaring him. Kate forced Jack out of the room into the hallway.

"Listen," she whispered. "You have every right to be pissed and to hate the fact that Sarah died…but the minute you start scaring my kids. And where do you come off telling me that you're perfectly happy without me?"

"You're happy without me," he answered. "You and Sawyer are completely happy. You don't need me in your life."

"Maybe I want you in my life," she replied. "But I didn't know-I didn't know how to do that. I mean first off with us living 3000 miles away from each other, it's kinda hard to stay in touch. And the fact that Sawyer and I are-well it's just-I thought it would be too hard."

"Kate, I told you at your wedding that I'm fine," he said. "I've been telling you the past 2 days. I'm fine. If you don't believe me, then it's your problem."

He walked away from her and went into his room. Kate went back into James's room and sighed deeply.

"Is he ok?" she asked referring to James.

"He's fine," Sawyer nodded, and put James back into the crib. They walked back to their bedroom and into their bathroom. Both of them started brushing their teeth. Kate smiled as she brushed and then when she was done she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Thanks for putting up with all this crap with me this week," she whispered.

"No problem," he shook his head. "Do you think the kids are asleep?"

"What do you mean?" she chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking, since we didn't exactly get to finish what we started last night," he whispered. She shook her head, but leaned toward him and kissed his lips. They made their way back into the bedroom and fell against the bed across the width of the bed. Kate kissed his neck and then pulled off his shirt. He kissed her softly and left her clothes on, but ran his hand against her stomach. They made out for a while, and then they heard a knock on the door. Sawyer grumbled softly and stood up. He opened the door and Clementine was standing in front of him.

"Clem," he said. "What are you doing up? It's almost midnight."

"I heard noises daddy," she frowned. "I'm scared."

He picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. Kate saw that the bottle of wine was gone off of her dresser. She quickly went into the living room and found Jack with the bottle. He poured himself a glass. The bottle already looked half empty. Kate let out a soft sob and shook her head.

"How could you do this?" she asked.

"It was all you had," he answered.

"I don't care," she shook her head. "I told you what this meant to me dammit! You knew! You knew, and you did it anyway! You didn't care-"

"I lied," he said. "I walked in on you last night. There wasn't much covering you guys. I saw everything. It's now been the second time I've had to see the two of you in each others arms. I just-I can't stand it anymore. I'm really glad I don't have to be here all the time."

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered. "I know-well I really don't know how you're feeling, but I know it's gotta be hard for you. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm going home tomorrow," he sighed. "Sorry I drank your wine."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

* * *

They walked up the steps to Jack's house. Kate was carrying Jay. Clementine was staying with her mom. Sawyer took Kate's free hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"You ok?" he asked softly. She nodded and they went into the house. They had already gone to the funeral, but neither of them had seen or spoken to Jack. Jack's mom was standing near the door greeting people. They saw Sarah's parents sitting on the couch with Ally. Kate walked over to them and apologized.

"Where's Jack?" Kate whispered.

"He went upstairs," Sarah's mom answered. "He can't deal with any of this."

"Ok," she nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Kate walked to the stairs and went up. She found Jack's room. He was there with his bottle of liquor. Kate sat down next to him, and he offered the bottle to her. She took it from him and took a swig from the bottle. She set the bottle down on the floor and looked at him.

"You gonna come down?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered. "Don't really want to have to deal with all those people. It was bad enough at my dad's funeral…but this is much worse. People telling me how wonderful she was-I can't-I can't Kate. Don't make me."

"I can't make you do anything, Jack," she responded. "I just wanted to come up here. We went to the funeral. We just wanted to come to see you. I know that there's nothing I can say to make anything better for you Jack. I just wanted to let you know…I'm here. Well not here, here…but call me anytime Jack. Seriously."

"Maybe," he mumbled. "I don't know."

Kate got up and went back down the stairs. She looked at Sawyer. He was talking to some of the women, who were oohing and ahhing over the baby. Kate couldn't help but to crack a small smile. She walked over to him.

"Your son is adorable," one of the women stated.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"He looks exactly like your husband," she replied.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know."

"We're gonna try and have a little mini-Kate next," Sawyer said. Kate furrowed her eyebrows, slightly taken aback. They stayed at the house for an hour and then went to the airport to go home.

They were on the plane. James was sleeping soundly in Sawyer's arms. Kate reached over and took his hand. Sawyer looked toward her.

"We're gonna have another baby?" she asked. "I had no idea.""Well," he began. "I know that you want another baby Kate. I know you want a little girl."

"What about Clementine?" she questioned. "You know that I love her."

"Yeah Kate, I know you love her," he said. "But don't you want a little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes?"

Kate smiled at him and let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But just one more kid. If it's a boy…oh well.""Deal," he said. They shook on it and then spent the rest of the flight talking about potential baby names.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Clementine

**A/N: So this chapter isn't that long, but a lot happens. And it jumps ahead a lot too. **

**Chapter 12-Clementine**

When the plane landed Kate held on to James tightly. He started crying, but when she rubbed his back and soothed him, he almost immediately stopped crying. They walked to the baggage claim and then took a cab ride home. When Kate went inside the house she set James down in his playpen. He stayed sitting up. Sawyer came up behind her and pulled her toward him. She let out a soft chuckle and turned toward him.

"You wanna start trying for that daughter?" he asked softly.

"Don't you want to wait till James is at least a year old?" she said.

"Well, by the time the new baby is born he will be," he told her.

"Well," she whispered and put her arms around his neck. "I will say this…we can just have fun practicing, until the time is right for a new baby."

"I like the way you think Freckles," he said.

**5 Months Later**

Kate was pacing back and forth in the bedroom waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Sawyer was in the room with her this time. He stood up and walked toward her.

"You scared?" he asked.

"Not about being a mom," she said. "I'm just nervous about the results."

"Well it's no big deal," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "If you are, then you are, but if you're not, then we'll just have to practice some more."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back and rocked them back and forth. He kept his arms around her, when she backed away. She started walking back into the bathroom and he pulled her back toward him.

"It's not ready yet," he told her. "You're gonna just drive yourself crazy darlin'."

They stood in the same place for a while. Finally Kate went into the bathroom to look at the results. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's negative," she whispered.

"Hey," he said. "It was the first try. It's ok."

"I know," she sighed. "But we didn't even really try with Jay."

"It's all good," he answered. "Don't worry."

She put her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

**3 Months Later**

It was the middle of the day. Clementine was at school, and James was sleeping. Kate walked back into the bedroom to take a short nap too. She was laid down on the bed and got under the covers. She hadn't had time to go to sleep before she felt Sawyer get into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm taking a nap," she whispered. "I'm tired."

"Why are you so tired?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "The last couple days I've been exhausted."

"Well you want me to join you during your nap?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "Most definitely want you to stay. Maybe before I sleep, we can-"

"If you're too tired-" he started.

"Hmm, I'm never too tired," she answered. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly and slowly. He rolled over on top of her and moved gently and softly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Why am I not pregnant yet? We've been at it for 3 months."

"I don't know," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck and started taking her shirt off. They heard Clementine coming into the house.

"Kate! Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Just a minute darlin'," he said. "Give us some privacy."

"But daddy I-" she started.

"Mommy!" James exclaimed. "Mommy!"

Sawyer groaned loudly and Kate rolled out of the bed to get James. She walked into the hall and Clementine was pouting.

"I just wanted to hang out with you guys," she frowned.

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Go in and lay down with daddy."

She went into the nursery and picked James up. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She quickly set James down and ran into the bathroom. Sawyer saw her going. He got out of the bed, leaving Clementine alone. He went into the bathroom after Kate and held her hair back just in time.

"Ok," he began. "So you're exhausted and puking. Do you think maybe you should go take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Ok. You're right. I might be pregnant. I didn't want to say anything. I just-"

"You don't want a baby Kate?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "I was trying to get pregnant remember? I do want a baby."

"Ok," he whispered.

**5 Months Later**

It was James's 2nd birthday. Kate felt like she was 9 months pregnant instead of just 5. Even Sawyer told her that she looked bigger than when she was pregnant with James. Kate brought the cake into the room and put it on the highchair tray. James put his arms up.

"Mommy up!" he exclaimed. "We're gonna sing happy birthday," she said. "And then have cake."

"Mommy up!" he yelled again."Ok," she sighed. She picked him up and held him. Clementine was sitting on the couch pouting because she was jealous of James and all his presents. Sawyer tried to calm her down, but she would rather sit on the couch and mope.

"Sawyer can you light the candles?" Kate asked. Sawyer lit the two candles and everyone started singing. James buried his face in Kate's neck. When they were done singing, Kate put James back in the highchair and she and Sawyer blew out the candles for him. Kate cut slices of the cake and then took one over to Clementine. She sat down next to her and handed her the cake.

"I don't want it," Clementine frowned.

"Ok," Kate sighed. She started to eat the cake herself. Clementine continued to frown. "You wanna tell me what's wrong Clementine? I know it's not just because it's James's birthday. It was your birthday before. You don't get presents unless it's your birthday."

"You're having another baby," she said.

"I know," Kate nodded. "Are you mad about that?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "It's no fair. James got all the attention, and now the new baby will get way more attention. It's not fair."

"Clementine, your daddy and me will always make sure that you will get enough attention," Kate said. "So if you ever feel like you're not getting enough attention, you tell us ok?"

"You won't get mad?" she asked.

"No," she answered. "I won't get mad."

**2 Days Later**

Kate had a doctor's appointment in the morning. She was waiting in the room, for the doctor to come. Sawyer was sitting across from her tapping his foot.

"Are we gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Hell yes," she nodded. "We have to think of names. I really want a little Lulu."

"Lulu huh?" he asked. "I thought we agreed on Roxy."

"Roxy or Lulu," she whispered.

"Mrs. Ford," the doctor said, coming into the room. He turned off the lights and walked over to the ultrasound machine. He started doing the ultrasound. Sawyer walked over to Kate and held her hand. The ultrasound didn't last long. The doctor flipped the lights back on and told Kate to get dressed. Kate was slightly confused as to why the doctor was so quiet. The doctor came back and handed Kate a picture of the ultrasound.

"You ever gonna say anything?" she asked. "We want to know what we're having. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You're having a girl," he answered. "Actually Kate, there's something I want to show you."

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

"Nah, nothing's wrong," he shook his head and laughed softly. "I actually want to show you…see that right there. That's an arm, and that's an arm too."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows and tilted the picture slightly so Sawyer could see it.

"And that's another arm," he replied.

"Our baby's got 3 arms?" Sawyer asked. Kate smacked him on the shoulder and shook her head. Then she realized what the doctor was actually telling her and she quickly squealed.

"Twins!" she exclaimed. "I'm having twins!"

"Yep," the doctor nodded and smiled. "Congratulations."

The doctor left the room and Kate looked at Sawyer.

"We're having twins," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the best he could to hug her back. She backed away and put her hands on her stomach.

"No wonder you're so enormous," he said with a smirk. She scoffed and shoved him playfully. "But look on the bright side…now we can use Roxy and Lulu."

**5 Months Later**

James was patting Kate on the leg as she changed Roxy. Sawyer was standing in the room too. He picked James up and James started screaming.

"No daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Dad I'm home from school!" Clementine said coming into the house. "Where are you!"

"The babies' room!" Sawyer called.

"Daddy, I got an A on my spelling test," she said.

"Awes-" he started.

"Daddy!" James exclaimed. "Down! Down!"

Sawyer put James down.

"That's great Clementine," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled and left the room and went to her own room.

"Mommy!" James screamed. Kate finally put the babies both back into their cribs and picked James up. He was satisfied with being in Kate's arms and Kate sighed deeply.

"What is it my dear James?" she asked."I love you mommy," he said softly. Kate let out a soft chuckle and ran her hand over his head.

"I love you too James," she answered.

When Kate walked past Clementine's room, her door was opened, and she was pouting on her bed. Kate put James down.

"No!" James exclaimed.

"Go play with daddy," Kate said. She walked over to Clementine, and James followed her frantically jumping up and down. "Sawyer, come get him."

Sawyer came into the room and took James with him.

"Hey, kid, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I just knew that it was gonna be like this. Especially since you have twins now. You guys don't have time for me. I want to move in with my mom."

"Oh," Kate whispered. "Clementine I'm sorry. It's gonna get better though I promise. I mean the babies are a month old. James is 2 and a half-"

"And I'm 8...I know," she sighed. "I know I'm the big sister. Roxy and Lulu are so cute Kate. I love them. I just miss my dad."

"I know you do," Kate nodded. "Tonight we'll hang out after the babies go to bed ok?"

Kate heard a loud crash and then she heard James screaming and crying. Kate quickly got up and ran into the living room. Sawyer was trying to pick him up, but he wasn't letting him. Kate walked over to him and picked him up. He sobbed onto Kate's shoulder. She ran her hand down his back and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He fell off the table," Sawyer answered.

"What was he doing on the table?" she asked.

"He jumped onto it, when I told him to get off he started jumping and then he fell off," he replied. "Are you ok buddy?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

That night by the time Kate got all 3 babies down it was past Clementine's bedtime. She was mad and she refused to be tucked in by either Kate or Sawyer. Kate and Sawyer were sitting on the couch. Kate had a glass of wine and Sawyer had his arm around her as he read to himself. Kate sighed softly and looked at him.

"I feel really bad," she whispered.

"Clementine is gonna be fine," he answered. "She'll get over it."

"But I promised her we could hang out tonight after the babies were in bed," she replied. "I feel guilty. I mean Clementine feels so left out."

"She's 8...she'll deal with it," he said.

"Come on Sawyer," Kate sighed. "You never had any little siblings."

"Neither did you," he argued.

"I know," she nodded. "But I just-I think we should do something special for her."

"Ok…tomorrow…" he said. "You can pick her up from school and take her someplace, and then when you guys get home I'll spend some quality time alone with her."

The next day Kate went to go pick up Clementine from school. She had a fat lip and was frowning. "What happened?!" Kate exclaimed. "Mrs. Ford, we need to talk about your daughter," one of the teachers came up to Kate's car and stuck her head in the window. Kate got out of the car and walked over to the teacher.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Your daughter got into a fight," she said. "I'm not her daughter," Clementine murmured.

"Clementine, shush," Kate stated. "Please, just tell me what's going on? Why didn't you call us?"

"It just happened a few minutes ago. She was fighting with one of the girls. They both threw punches," she replied. "Both of them are suspended from school for a week. Clementine do you hear me…you are not allowed back at school till next week.""I don't care," she said.

"Clementine shut up and get into the car!" Kate exclaimed. Clementine did what Kate told her to and then Kate turned back to the teacher. "I am so sorry Mrs…"

"Miss Sanders," she answered. "And it's not me you should apologize to. The girl she hit is Abigail Martin. Her number should be in the school directory."

"Of course," Kate nodded. "And I'll make sure to tell Clementine's dad. I'm so sorry."

Kate got into the car and slammed the car door.

"What is the matter with you?!" Kate yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," she half sobbed. "I'm sorry Kate."

"Well we were going to have a nice time today and then go home so you could be with your daddy too, but I think we should just go home and you can go to your room," Kate they got back home, Clementine ran into the house ahead of Kate and ran to her room. She slammed the door loudly and Kate took a deep breath and walked over to where James was playing on the floor. She picked him up and then looked at Sawyer.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Clementine got into a fight at school," she said softly. Sawyer nodded slowly, and didn't bother getting up.

**3 Years Later**

James was in kindergarten and he was refusing to go to bed. He was keeping the twins awake. Kate picked him up and carried him to his bed. She put him down and pulled the covers over him.

"Go to bed," she said.

"No," he chuckled and stood up on the bed. He started jumping on the bed and giggling. Kate sighed deeply and left the room.

"Mommy come back!" James exclaimed.

"No dad!" Clementine screamed. "You do it!"

Sawyer stormed down the hall and Clementine ran into her bedroom and slammed the door before Sawyer got there. Kate sighed deeply and shook her head. They heard her screaming indistinctly.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"She has a book report due," he sighed. "I was trying to help her with it, but she doesn't want my help."

"Mommy, it's loud," Roxy said, appearing in the doorway. Kate sighed softly and walked over to her. She picked her up and carried her back to her room. Lulu was laying in her bed with her feet up in the air. Kate put Roxy down in her own bed and hugged her and kissed her. Sawyer hugged Lulu and said goodnight. They left the bedroom and shut the door. Kate leaned against Sawyer and sighed deeply.

"This sucks," she chuckled.

"It'll be alright," he said rubbing the back of her head.

**1 Year Later**

Kate had gotten back from taking the twins clothes shopping. They ran into the house and past Sawyer who was standing outside Clementine's room pounding on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Clementine exclaimed. Kate walked over to the door and sighed, but didn't say anything.

"She locked herself in an hour ago," he said. "I'm about to take the door off the hinges."

Kate went to the door and took a hairpin out of her hair. She knelt down and put the pin in the door. She turned it. She heard the lock click open, and opened the door. Clementine was painting the wall with her mural on it. "Clementine," Kate gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want this stupid baby painting anymore. I want to paint my room something else," she said.

"Well Clementine, you should have asked," Kate said. "And aren't you even a little sad to see this go…I mean you painted this with your daddy."

"I don't want it!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," Sawyer murmured. "But I ain't helping you paint it. You can paint it yourself you selfish brat."

He left the room and Kate went after him. She quickly grabbed him by the arm and looked at him.

"Sawyer it's just a mural," she whispered. "I mean I know you painted it for her and everything, but kids change. She's 12. Give her a break."

"I know," he mumbled. "I just don't want her to grow up."

"Me neither," she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.

**5 Years Later**

It was midnight on a Thursday night…way past Clementine's curfew and she wasn't back yet.

"I'm going to kill her," Sawyer sighed. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know," Kate whispered. "Sawyer calm down. Just come back to bed."

"You expect me to sleep when my daughter is out there with some guy?" he asked. "I knew I didn't like that guy."

"Honey, she's 17...almost 18. Next year she's gonna be off at college and we're not going to be able to control anything she does…least of all how late she stays out. I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure she is.""Well I'm not," he answered. The phone rang and Kate reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hi Clementine…where are you?…ok…ok…bye."

"She ok?" Sawyer said through his teeth.

"She's in jail," Kate replied.

**A/N:PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	13. Jail

**A/N: This chapter is going to have mainly flashbacks to fill in some spaces between the 9 years that I didn't write.**

**FLASHBACK**

Kate was in the hospital. The twins had been born and she was sleeping. Sawyer was staring at her and waiting next to her. He had her hand in his. Clementine and James were both at home with a babysitter, but they would be coming later. There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened. Jack walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers. Sawyer let go of Kate's hand and cleared his throat.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"How are you?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm ok Sawyer," he answered. "I promise, I'm not drunk. I just wanted to stop by."

"What? You were in the neighborhood?" Sawyer inquired, unbelieving. "Jack, she's sleeping. Go away."

"No, it's ok," Kate whispered, turning over. "Hey Jack. How are you?"

"We're ok," Jack answered. "Both of us are. Me and Ally. She's getting big. What did you name the babies?"

"Lulu and Roxy," Kate said.

"Sound kinda like stripper names, I know," Sawyer chimed in.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. "You think that? Why the hell didn't you say something before? Oh my god, you're so right."

"I like those names," Jack said softly.

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Jack," she shot a glare at Sawyer and then looked back at Jack.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Sawyer asked, grabbing on to Kate's hand again, this time slightly protectively.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed. "It's fine."

"No," Sawyer continued. "I want to know. I want to know what you're doing in New Mexico. I want to know how the hell you found out that Kate had the babies."

"She told me," Jack answered. "We've been talking once a month. She told me when to come."

"What?" Sawyer asked. He let go of Kate's hand and got up. He left the hospital room and walked down the hall to the nursery. He rested his hands against the window sill and looked at all the babies. Some were crying and some were sleeping. Lulu Ford started crying. Sawyer wanted to go into the room and pick her up. He felt Kate come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Come on," she whispered. "I'm sorry ok? It's not like-I didn't call him because-James don't hate me. Don't let this ruin us James."

"I'm not," he mumbled. "Why didn't you just tell me you were still talking to him?"

"Because I was afraid of what you would say," she said. "I didn't want to start an unnecessary fight. And it would have been completely unnecessary. We just talk a little bit. Once a month. I just want a friend James."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry you can't talk to me," he replied.

"James, I can," she answered. "Anything I've told Jack…you already know. But y'know…I don't really have many friends. I just need someone to talk to. And so does Jack. It has nothing to do with needing Jack…it just has to do with needing a friend."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Clementine's in jail?" he asked. "Like the big jail? Why?"

"She didn't say," Kate answered. "She was crying. She wants me to come."

"Too damn bad," he replied. "I'm going. You can stay here with the kids."

"Gee thanks," she scoffed. "Anything else 'master of the house'?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he said. "But she's gonna get my wrath before she gets yours."

"Don't you think you oughta settle down a little?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

**FLASHBACK**

James was 5, the twins were 2 and a half. Roxy came running into the living room and jumped on to Sawyer's lap. She cuddled against him and chuckled.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Read?"

Sawyer looked down at her and rubbed her head. She had very curly hair, just like Kate's only it was blonde. Lulu was sleeping on the couch next to Sawyer. James was running up and down the halls making noises.

"James," Sawyer began. "You need to settle down ok?"

Kate came into the hallway and scooped James up. She started tickling him and he laughed loudly. Lulu woke up and smiled widely.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"It is time for bed missy Lulu," Sawyer said. He stood up and picked up both girls. He carried them back into their bedroom. He put them both into their beds and they both got up again. Kate came into the room to try to help. James was clinging to her leg. He wouldn't let go. Kate asked him several times to leave her alone, but he refused.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. "Up!"

"I'm saying goodnight to the girls," she said. "Go in your room and I'll be in there in a minute to say goodnight."

He stomped away and went to his bedroom. The girls both went to bed and Kate and Sawyer went to James's room to say goodnight. He was laying in his bed already. Kate pulled the covers around him and kissed him on the forehead. They walked back into the hallway and Kate slid down the wall. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Sawyer took her hand and looked at her.

"I shouldn't have-" she whispered. "We should have explained to James better. I-I'm a horrible mother."

"Freckles," he shook his head. "You're a great mom. You take care of those kids so well. And you love Clementine so much."

"She doesn't even know how much," she sighed. "I spend all my time and effort with the little kids, that she probably feels like we don't care. All she wants is our attention."

"I know," he nodded.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Sawyer drove up to the police station. He held on to the steering wheel hard and slammed his hands against it. He calmed himself down and walked up the steps. The police station looks the same as it did 12 years ago when Clementine was taken…by Cassidy. He walked over to a young officer at the desk and sighed.

"Clementine Ford," he murmured. "Is she here?"

"Yeah," the officer nodded. "She's talking to the chief right now and then you can take her home."

"What'd she do?" Sawyer asked. "What are the charges?"

"Breaking and entering, with intent to burglarize," he answered. Sawyer scoffed and walked over to the chairs to wait for Clementine. He wasn't waiting for very long before Clementine was brought down the hall. She was somewhat of a rebel in her appearance. Sawyer frequently made fun of her for wearing clothes that he thought belonged in the 80's and should have stayed in the 80's. She wore skirts that were way too short, but Kate always approved, and she wore way too much makeup. When she appeared in front of him, Sawyer noticed that she had put streaks of black in her blonde hair. She was wearing a heavy amount of eye makeup that was smeared underneath her eyes, telling Sawyer that she had been crying. Her lips were bright red. Sawyer at first thought that it was blood, but it was just lipstick. He sighed deeply and stood up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I wanted Kate to come," she said.

"Too bad," he shook his head. "You got me instead."

**FLASHBACK**

The girls were both running around the house. They were 5 and very rowdy. James was 7, and he hadn't settled down at all from his age of 7, but he was in his room doing his homework. Kate and Sawyer had both told them several times that they needed to settle down, but they weren't listening. James was coming down he hall to get help with his math and all three of them collided. All three of them started screaming and crying. Sawyer stood up and picked up Roxy who was on the bottom. Kate walked over and James climbed onto her lap before she could pick up Lulu. James was somewhat of a momma's boy, which irritated Sawyer sometimes, because he wanted him to be a tough guy, but he wasn't.

"Mom," he sobbed. Kate hushed him, but Lulu was fighting for a spot on Kate's lap too. Both of them started fighting. They were both hitting and kicking at each other.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed. "Stop it! You stop it right now…both of you!"

They were both crying and they both gave up hitting. James quickly got off of Kate's lap and ran into the bedroom. He slammed his door. Kate closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She looked at Lulu who almost looked happy.

"I'm gonna go-" Sawyer said angrily.

"Sawyer, leave him alone," she sighed. "He doesn't need you yelling at him too."

"He's such a momma's boy Kate!" he exclaimed. "He needs to learn not to cry. I don't need some cry baby kid. Clementine never cried that much."

"Everyone is different Sawyer," she stated. "Leave him alone. You should love him for who he is."

"I do love him," he answered. "He knows that."

"I don't think he really does," she replied. "I mean, you're always getting down on him and pushing him. And I know that you love him James, but just for once you should think about his feelings."

"Dammit," he sighed. "I'll be right back."

Sawyer walked down the hall and went into the bedroom. He came back out quickly and looked at Kate.

"He's gone," he replied.

"What?" Kate asked quickly.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed.

Kate and Sawyer quickly went to the car and put the twins in the backseat. They drove all over town looking for him, and finally found him at the park. Sawyer walked over to him and sat down next to him on the swings.

"What's up?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Now I'm in trouble."

"Duh," Sawyer answered. "What's going on James? Why'd you run away?"

"I'm just a baby," James pouted. "I don't want to be a baby dad."

"You are not," he sighed. "James, I'm sorry if you heard me and mom talking. But did you hear all of it. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Oh, like I'm gonna believe that," Sawyer scoffed. "Come on buddy. You're my only son. You're the best. I know I sometimes get frustrated. But sometimes I think you like mom more than me."

"Dad," he shook his head.

"Come on," he said. "You always want to hang out with her."

"Because you don't like me," James answered.

"Tell ya what," Sawyer sighed. "You and me…once a week, we'll hang out…just the guys…no girls allowed. Deal?"

"Ok," James smiled.

"Ok," he nodded. "Now, let's go home. Your mom was worried sick."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He escorted Clementine to the car and when she got into her side of the car, he slammed the door. He got in on his side and slammed his door too.

"You wanna-" he started.

"Don't really want to talk about it dad," she said.

"Fine," he stated. He turned the car on and drove home. When they pulled into the driveway Sawyer got out of the car first. Clementine sat in the front seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Sawyer walked back to the car and got in.

"Dad, just go away," Clementine sobbed softly.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Like it or not, I'm your dad. I'm not going to yell, but you gotta tell me what's going on Clem. Just tell me."

"I thought," she sighed. "I'm just stupid. I wanted to-I can't talk about this to you…that's why I wanted Kate to come and get me. Can't I just talk to Kate…I mean I'm sure she'll tell you. I just can't-it's too embarrassing."

Clementine got out of the car and went into the house. Kate looked up and looked at her.

"Where's your dad?" Kate asked.

"In the car. Kate can I talk to you alone?" she questioned. "Please?"

"Ok," she nodded. Kate followed Clementine back to her bedroom. They sat down on the floor. Clementine looked around the bedroom and looked nostalgically over at the mural, that she never fully painted over. There was a big grey paint streak through the painted princess.

"I had sex with Eliot tonight," she whispered.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I know it's stupid, but I'm 17...I thought I could handle it," she replied. "I mean pretty soon I'm going to be 18...and I really wanted to have sex before prom because…well I don't know, I just thought it was important. I just don't know what to do mom."

"Well," Kate sighed. "First off…what does you having sex, have to do with getting arrested-oh my god you did it in public-"

"No," Clementine interrupted. "No. I didn't do it in public, God. Of course I didn't. I just-afterwards Eliot had this idea…he wanted to go to his neighbors house and just scare the crap out of them. We were charged for breaking and entering with intent to burglarize, but I promise you Kate, we weren't going to take anything. We were dressed that way for fun. His friend lived there."

"Ok, but they must have thought you were going to take something or else they wouldn't have charged you with that Clementine," she said. "So what did you try to take."

"There was this little silver box sitting on the foyer table," she answered. "But I promise you it was only a practical joke and we would have given it back. Mom please believe me. I just can't talk about this to dad. What am I supposed to do?"

"So you had sex," Kate sighed. "Well were you at least careful? Did you use protection."

"Oh," she scoffed. "Kate, gross. I don't want to-"

"You may not want to talk about this Clementine, but you're the one who brought it up," she stated. "So I have to be a mom now and ask you these questions. Were you careful?"

"Yes," Clementine whispered.

"You promise me Clem?" Kate asked.

"I was careful," she said.

"Good," Kate replied. "You were careful and safe and he cares about you and he's from a good family. Clementine, you're getting to the point where your dad and I can't tell you what to do anymore. I mean you're pretty much on your own with any and every decision. So it's up to you to make the right choices Clem."

"Are you mad that I had sex?" she asked.

"Clementine," Kate shook her head. "No. I'm not mad. I can't do anything about it now. I mean I do think you're a bit too young. I mean I was 19 before I-never mind you don't really need to know about my sex life. Anyway…it's ok Clementine. As long as your safe, and as long as you don't commit some criminal act after every time you do it."

Clementine let out a chuckle and then leaned forward and hugged Kate.

"But you're still grounded for a month," Kate whispered. Clementine scoffed but didn't argue. Kate got up off the floor and walked back into the living room. Sawyer was sitting on the couch, looking at the ceiling as if it were something interesting, rather than just a plain white ceiling.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Clementine's fine. She's home. She's safe."

"She was arrested for crying out loud Kate!" he exclaimed.

"So…like father like daughter," she said.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Joke around."

"Sawyer come on, she made one little mistake and you're totally crucifying her," Kate said. "Give her a break."

"I want her to be better than me," Sawyer whispered."Well, you're a great person James," she replied, resting her head against his chest.

"Mom?" James asked, coming into the room. "What's going on? Is Clementine ok?"

"Clementine's fine," Kate nodded. "Go back to bed…it's late."

"But it's Saturday," he complained.

"James, it's past 1 in the morning. Go to bed," she said.

"Fine," he scoffed. He began stomping off to his room.

"And stop stomping, you're gonna wake up the girls," she stated.

She looked at Sawyer and sighed.

"What'd Clementine tell you?" he asked.

"Nothin'," she shrugged. "Just girl stuff."

She leaned back down against his chest and he started playing with her hair.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sawyer stood up and took Kate by the hands. He pulled her into a standing position and they walked down the hall. Clementine came out of the room and looked at Kate.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, with tears coming into her eyes.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"No," Clementine shook her head. "I mean dad. I need to talk to you dad."

"Fine," he sighed. They went into Clementine's room and Clementine flung her arms around him and started sobbing. He sighed again and held her in his arms.

"Hey," he whispered. "I ain't mad. I mean, yeah, I'm pissed, but it's ok. I know you're sorry."

"Eliot dumped me," she sobbed onto his shoulder. "I know that Kate told you we had sex, but now he dumped me."

"You did what?" he asked. "You're way too young, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You're one to talk dad," she sniffled, turning away from him and wiping her nose with her arm. "Kate didn't tell you?"

"No," he answered. "She said it was girl stuff that you talked about."

"He told me that he just wanted to see what it was like-" she breathed and then stopped talking. "He just dumped me. He just told me that we were over. I just wanted my daddy. I want to be your little girl again."

"Get into bed," he sighed. She walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. She still had her canopy bed. She looked at the ceiling of the canopy and tears dripped down her cheeks. Sawyer walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, looking at the ceiling too.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named…" he began and then stopped talking.

"Clementine," she answered.

"And Clementine had a daddy who was very over protective and would knock out any guy who broke her heart," he said. "What is his last name Clementine?"

"Daddy, just leave it alone," she sighed. "I don't want you to do anything to him. I just don't want to talk about it. He's a jerk. I hate him, but I don't want you to go kill him."

"That's the fun about being the dad," he told her. "We can fight for the honor of our little girls."

"I just want to forget today ever even happened," she shook her head. "Will you just hug me and say goodnight?"

"Ok, fine, you win this time," he said. "But the next jerk who breaks your heart…I get to beat the hell out of."

He hugged her and walked back to his and Kate's room. Kate was already under the covers. He walked toward her and laid down next to her. She rolled over and put her arms around his body. He rested his head against hers and she sighed softly

"Eliot dumped Clementine," Sawyer whispered.

"He did what?" Kate asked. "Damn teenage kid. What the hell is wrong with him? Is Clementine ok?"

"She's alright," he sighed. "Well…she's really not, but she will be."

"I'm gonna kill that kid," she said.

"She doesn't want us to do anything to him," he replied. "What's the whole fun of having daughters when I can't go beat up the guys who break their hearts?"

"You'll have a chance with Roxy and Lulu," she whispered and moved closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that she had sex?" he asked.

"Oh, that would have gone over real well," she chuckled. "'Our daughter was arrested, and she had sex'. I know how overprotective you are of Clem. I was trying to protect you…and plus she sorta told me in confidence. I didn't want her to think that she couldn't trust me."

The next day Kate was picking up the twins and James from school. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kate?" Clementine asked.

"What's wrong?" Kate said.

"I sorta…I need your help," she said.

"What happened? Kate asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm at school," she answered. "And I really screwed up. I'm not going to graduate."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "I'm on my way."

Kate hung up the phone and handed it to James.

"James, call your dad," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tell him to meet us at the high school," she replied.

"Why?"

"James, just do it," she stated. He did what he was told. The girls were both telling Kate about their day, but Kate wasn't paying attention at all. She drove up to the high school and got all the kids out of the car.

"Come on," Kate said. "Hurry up."

She ran into the school and toward the principal's office. She stopped outside of it, and she saw Eliot sitting outside the office with an ice pack on his eye, a bloody lip, and a bloody nose. Kate looked at him and sighed softly.

"Guys wait out here."

Kate knocked on the door, and the principal let her into the room. James sat down across from Eliot and looked at him.

"Did you hurt my sister?" he asked.

"Shut up," Eliot scoffed.

"Did my sister beat you up?" James chuckled. "You got beat up by a girl?"

"Keep talkin' twerp," he said. "I'm a senior…I've got friends on the football team and the wrestling team. And seems to me that you're a wimp."

"Don't call my brother a wimp!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Oh, you got your little sisters fighting your battles too?" Eliot asked.

"Shut up!" James yelled. "I can kick your ass. I'm in karate."

"What are you…a white belt."

"No, it so happens I've got a purple belt and I could take you down," he replied.

"Please," Eliot scoffed. "How are you such a shrimp? You're littler than your mom."

"I'm 11," he answered.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Nothing," Eliot said.

"Nuh uh," Lulu shook her head. "She was crying all night. We heard her right Rox?"

"Right," Roxy replied. "We're gonna beat you up too!"

"Right," Eliot nodded. "And how old are you…5."

"No 9 you jerk!" Lulu exclaimed. "Don't you know what a 9 year old looks like."

"Lulu shut up," James whispered. "You're only gonna piss him off."

"Thought you said you could take me," Eliot answered.

"Why is your face all bashed in?" Roxy asked. "I bet Clem's friend Ben beat you up! He's so much cuter than you! I saw them kissing."

"You're dead," Eliot said, standing up.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "Leave my sisters alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it shrimp?" Eliot asked.

"Call me shrimp again, jerk!" James retorted.

"Ssshhrrimp!" Eliot replied. James quickly lunged at Eliot and knocked him to the ground. He held him in a head lock, but didn't hit him.

"You done?" James asked.

"James!" Sawyer exclaimed, coming down the hall at a run. "Let him go James, now!"

"He was threatening Lulu and Roxy," James answered with a slight whine.

"Let him go!" Sawyer yelled again. The door to the principal's office opened and Kate and Clementine came into the hall.

"Alright Jay!" Clementine exclaimed excitedly. James still hadn't let him go. Sawyer finally got down and pried him away from the much bigger kid. Eliot stood up and breathed deeply.

"Your whole family is psycho!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad I dumped you when I had the chance."

"You want a piece of me too boy!" Sawyer answered. "Back off. Get away from my girls. And I suggest you leave my boy alone too or I'm gonna let him kick the crap out of you."

"Eliot, get in here," the principal said sternly.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Sawyer asked, letting go of James.

"Eliot told the whole school," Clementine answered. "So I told Ben, and Ben…well he took matters into his own hands. I sorta helped."

"And what was going on out here?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's not James's fault mom," Roxy said. "Eliot was making fun of all of us. James was only trying to help."

"Well, there's absolutely no fighting allowed James," Kate sighed. "We gotta ground you too."

"Why?!" he exclaimed. "I was only using my karate."

"We didn't sign you up so you could use it," Kate replied.

"What?" he asked. "Then why did you?"

"So that you could defend yourself," she stated.

"I was defending us," he said. "Eliot was being a big di-"

"Go ahead and finish that word young man and I'm gonna add a month to your punishment," Kate interrupted.

"Fine, he was being a doody head," James answered. "I hate that guy. He's a jerk. I was only trying to help."

"I know hun," she whispered. "Come on guys, let's get home."

"So what's Clementine's punishment?" Sawyer asked.

"The principal is gonna let me graduate, but I'm not allowed to walk across the stage with everyone else."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Hold on."

He turned back around and knocked on the door loudly. He opened the door without waiting and looked at the principal. She stopped talking and looked up."Can I help you Mr. Ford?"

"You have to let Clementine graduate," he said. "She's worked so hard for her good grades. I know that she's not the best with her discipline this year, but she's really worked hard. You have to let her walk. I never graduated high school ma'am…please let my daughter walk. I just want to see her graduate and take 100 pictures. You can understand that can't you. And if you're gonna give her, her diploma anyway, why can't you let her walk? Please. She's worked so hard."

"Eliot," the principal said. "What do you think?"

"You're gonna let it up to this little jerk?" Sawyer asked. "He's treated my daughter like crap and broke her heart. I'll have you know Eliot…my little girl was in tears last night. I wanted to beat the crap out of you, but she told me I wasn't allowed to. She defended you last night. And you know how hard she's worked this year. You know!"

"Yeah," he whispered and nodded. "She has."

"So?" the principal asked.

"Ok," Eliot mumbled. "Fine. I'm sorry I hurt her sir."

"I think you should tell her…not me," Sawyer answered. "Thank you by the way."

He walked back into the hall and Clementine was beaming at him. She quickly jumped into his arms and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered. "You're the best."

"Yeah I know," he answered patting her head gently.

"Dad? Can I have a car?" she asked.

"Keep on dreamin'," he chuckled. "Let's go home."

"What 'bout me dad?" James asked. "What do I get for defending my sisters?"

Kate glared at Sawyer and shook her head.

"You get an all expense paid trip to your room for 2 weeks," Sawyer answered. "You're mother is right. No fighting."

"But dad-" he started.

"You wanna add to your sentencing?" Sawyer asked warningly.

"Fine."

"Daddy?" Lulu asked. "What do me and Roxy get?"

"You both get cars when you turn 16."

"Hey!" James and Clementine exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding," Sawyer shook his head. "Lulu and Roxy, you guys get to set the table for dinner for a week."

"Why?" Roxy whined.

"Because it's your turn," Kate answered. "Let's just go home. Come on."

They went home. Kate drove with the girls, and James decided to go with Sawyer. Sawyer pulled into the driveway and walked up the steps to the house. James ran into the house ahead of him.

"Dad," Clementine began. "Something's wrong with Kate. We got home and she went directly to your room and locked herself in. She won't come out."

"What did you do?!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Nothing," Clementine answered. "The drive home was almost silent and then we got home and mom went into your room and shut herself in."

Sawyer walked over to the room and knocked on the door. There was no answer or no movement.

"Freckles," he started. "Open the door. Come on. Open the door sweetheart."

The door opened and Kate looked at him.

"I just needed to get away," she whispered. "When does it all end James?"

"When they move out," he answered. "We only got another year with Clem."

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There's going to be one more chapter. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: 15th**** and final chapter. I'm posting it quickly because the finale is tonight and it's sorta to honor the finale. I'm so excited…but now we have to wait another 8 months for the next and last season. It's going to be weird, and very bittersweet to see it all end. Alright. Enjoy.**

**Chapter-15-**

"_I'm pregnant," Kate said._

Sawyer stared at her and didn't respond. Kate sighed deeply and shut the door in Sawyer's face. He heard the lock click. He put his forehead against the door and knocked softly.

"Come on Freckles," he whispered. "Let me in."

"Did mom just say she's pregnant?" Lulu asked. Sawyer nodded and Lulu ran down the hall.

"Mom's pregnant!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Lulu!" Sawyer yelled. "Hush."

"What?" Clementine asked, coming down the hall. "Kate's pregnant? How could you guys do this? You are already neglecting me and James-"

"Hey!" he said loudly. "Shut up! It is not our fault that you went and got yourself arrested! Don't even turn that on us. Go to your room Clementine!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"I sure as hell can! You're living here!" he answered.

"James!" Clementine exclaimed. "James come here!"

James came down the hall and looked at Sawyer and Clementine.

"Do you ever feel left out?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Do you ever feel like mom and dad spend a little more time with the twins than us?" Clementine asked. James stayed quiet and didn't answer. "It's ok, whatever the answer is, dad won't get mad, right dad?

"No," he whispered.

"Maybe sometimes," James shrugged. "But it's better since they're older."

"Well mom and dad are having another baby so we have to start all over, and they won't have any time for us," Clementine said. She stood up and went into her room. She shut the door somewhat loudly, but didn't slam it. Sawyer sighed and shook his head.

"Mom's pregnant?" James asked. "Lulu wasn't lying?"

"Yup," Sawyer nodded. "I can't get her to open the door. Got any ideas."

"Tell her she has to," he answered. He stood up and went back into the living room. Sawyer sighed softly and put his head against the door again.

"Come on Freckles," he whispered. "Please, just open the door. Please."

He stood with his head against the door, and didn't move. Kate opened the door and Sawyer fell into the room. He stumbled and tried to catch himself before he fell to the ground, but it didn't work and he fell. Kate didn't smile or laugh. The way she stared at him was almost as if she didn't want him to be there at all.

"Kate," he said. "What are you doing? Why are you locking me out of the bedroom? What's going on?"

"I don't want to upset the kids," she whispered. "I don't want to be pregnant."

"How did it even happen?" he asked. "Well, since we've got 4 kids already, you should know perfectly-" she began."No," he shook his head. "I mean…you're on the pill. How the hell are you pregnant?"

_**Flashback**_

Kate and Sawyer put the kids to bed and then went into the living room. Kate leaned over and kissed Sawyer softly and slowly. Almost as slowly as their very first kiss in the jungle. Sawyer ran his hand over her neck and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She gasped softly and then backed away slowly.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she whispered. She stood up and went down the hall. Sawyer followed her eagerly. He shut the door behind him and walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder and faster than before. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She didn't let go of his neck when he tossed her on the bed, and he was forced to be pulled on top of her. He smiled down at her and pulled her shirt off.

"Wait," she whispered. "Did you lock the door?"

He quickly got up and went back to the door to lock it. He came back to the bed and laid down next to her. They didn't waste any time before stripping each other's clothes off.

_**Flashback Over**_

"Still doesn't tell me anything about how you got pregnant, when you're supposed to be on the pill," he told her.

"I am on the pill you jerk," she scoffed. "But it's not always completely effective. I don't know. That night we did it like 3 times. I don't know. But I'm not getting rid of it so don't even-"

"Freckles," he whispered and stood up. He cupped her face and then kissed her. She started backing away, but then let him continue kissing her. "Freckles, I don't want you to get rid of anything. Come on."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him.

"What are we gonna do about the kids," she asked. "I heard them all yelling."

"Well, we're gonna tell them you're having a baby and there ain't nothing they can do."

They walked back into the living room. James, Lulu and Roxy were sitting at the kitchen table, looking as if they were discussing something. James noticed Sawyer and Kate first, and looked up. He sighed softly and started standing up.

"We all think this is totally bogus," he said.

"Well we don't really care what you think," Sawyer answered. "Listen to me. Mom is having a baby. I know it's going to change things, but both of us are going to make sure that all of you get attention ok? And James…it hasn't been that bad has it?"

"No," he sighed. "Only when the twins were babies."

"Ok then," Sawyer replied. "You are going to be nice to me and mom."

"Why is Clementine so mad?" Roxy asked.

"She's just been through a lot in the last couple days," Kate sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to her.""I don't think that's a good idea," Sawyer said."I'll be fine," she shook her head. "I just want to talk to her. There won't be any yelling."

Kate walked back to the bedrooms and knocked on Clementine's door. There wasn't an answer. Kate sighed softly.

"Clementine, please just open the door so we can talk. Don't be immature."

"You locked dad out," Clementine retorted from the other side of the door. "Good point," Kate said. "But I was being immature and stupid. Come on. We have to talk."

Clementine opened the door, and then walked back to her desk. She sat down and started typing on the computer."Come on Clementine, let's just talk," Kate said.

"I'm online," she answered. "I had to tell Julie goodbye, do you mind?"

"No," she whispered. "I don't mind."

Kate shut the door and walked over to the floor. She sat down and waited for Clementine. Clementine walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you're so pissed about this," Kate said softly.

"I'm not pissed that you're pregnant Kate," she stated. "I'm just pissed about everything that's happened. I pissed at myself for letting Eliot-and I'm even more pissed that I didn't make him wear a condom."

"What?" Kate asked. "I know, it was stupid," Clementine sighed."So now you're telling me that you might be pregnant?" Kate questioned.

"No," Clementine shook her head. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

"Well, Clementine," Kate chuckled. "If you had unprotected sex, then yeah…you could be."

**3 Weeks Later**

Sawyer and Kate were waiting with Clementine. Sawyer was tapping his foot quickly and shaking his head."I don't believe this," he mumbled softly, soft enough so only Kate could hear him. "Our daughter is waiting to see if she's pregnant."

"Sawyer will you stop shaking your leg, you're making me nervous," Kate said.

"You're not already nervous?" he asked.

"Yes I'm nervous, but I can't change that. Come on. Just settle down," she whispered. Clementine came toward Kate and handed her the pregnancy test.

"You look," Clementine said. "I can't-I can't."

Kate looked down and nodded.

"It's negative," she said.

"Thank god!" Sawyer exclaimed. He quickly stood up and hugged Clementine. She hugged him back, but didn't seem very happy about it. Sawyer left the room and Kate looked at Clementine.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked. "I mean, you're not pregnant. You can go to college and all your plans will work out."

"Yeah," Clementine nodded. "Great."

"Clementine, you couldn't have wanted to be pregnant," Kate sighed. "Especially not with that jerk's kid."

"I didn't," she shook her head. "But I just-I sorta got used to the idea over the last couple weeks. It wouldn't have ruined everything."

"I know how you feel," Kate whispered.

"How?" Clementine asked. "You had James pretty much right after you and dad got married."

"Well," she sighed. "You've heard the stories about the island and that's where I met your dad-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," she interrupted.

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Well, I could have gotten pregnant on the island. When I found out that I wasn't, your dad was really happy. He was so excited for me not to be pregnant. And it's not that I wanted a baby, but I didn't think it would be so bad."

"Why was he so happy?" Clementine asked.

"He didn't think he could be a dad I guess," she shrugged. "Believe me. When he was so happy about me not being pregnant…it hurt."

"I don't want a baby," Clementine whispered. "But I think I could handle it if I wanted to."

"Clementine, you're a strong woman," Kate said. "You're about to go to college. I love you honey. I'm sure you would have been able to handle being a mom…and we would have helped you. But don't go getting any ideas about having a baby."

"OK," Clementine chuckled. "Thanks Kate…mom. And don't worry…I'm never having sex again."

"Say that now," Kate laughed.

**4 Months Later**

Kate was sitting on the couch, and Sawyer was rubbing her feet. Clementine was living at school, and they hadn't seen her since school started.

James, Roxy, and Lulu were all excited about the new baby. James didn't remember much about the twins being born, so he wanted to experience it. Kate let them come to some of her doctors appointments to see the ultrasounds.

They all tried to come up with names. Kate decided that she didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl this time.

"Mom," Lulu asked, coming over and sitting down next to her. "When is Clementine coming to visit?"

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "She's busy at school.""I miss her," Lulu said. "We should be one happy family. I want her to come home."

"Aw," Kate whispered. "Lulu, it's ok. I'm sure that Clementine will come visit us soon. Thanksgiving for sure."

"But that's so far away," Roxy chimed in.

"I know," Kate said. "Don't worry. She'll be back soon."

**4 Months Later**

Kate was laying in the hospital bed. Sawyer was holding Kate's hand. He started letting go and she quickly grabbed it again.

"Don't let go of my hand," she said. "Can you go get me some ice?"

"How can I hold on to your hand and go get you ice?" he asked.

"Just go," she stated. "And hurry back."

He let go of her hand again and started toward the door.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed.

"Freckles, I'll be right back," he said. "I won't miss anything. The doctor just checked on you and everything is fine. You weren't this freaked with the twins."

"I know," she sighed. "Sorry. Go."

Sawyer went down the hallway to the ice machine. He came back and handed Kate the cup of ice. Kate grabbed his wrist and squeezed it.

"I want drugs," she said.

"I thought you didn't," he replied.

"I changed my mind," she answered. "Will you go get the doctor?"

"You gonna let me out the door?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

**4 Hours Later**

Clementine walked into the room with the 3 other kids trailing behind her. Kate was sleeping. Sawyer quickly put his finger to his mouth to tell the kids to be quiet. The baby was laying in a bed next to Kate's bed. Clementine looked down at the baby and covered her mouth to keep from making a sound. James looked too. Roxy and Lulu couldn't see because Clementine and James were standing in the way.

"Move!" Lulu exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hey!" Roxy exclaimed, whispering too. Sawyer snapped his fingers softly and hushed the again silently. James didn't move away from the bed and Roxy pushed him. He caught himself and moved the baby's bed slightly. The baby started crying and Sawyer rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He picked the baby up and glared at the kids, who all moved to sit on the floor and away from Kate's bed and the baby's bed. Sawyer sat down with the baby and Kate opened her eyes.

"Let me see him," she said quietly.

"Go back to sleep," he shook his head. "The kids are going to shut up so you can sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," she answered. "Give me my baby."

"Oh, now he's _your _baby," Sawyer smirked. He put the baby in her arms. Roxy and Lulu crawled back up onto the bed and looked at the baby.

"He's so cute," Lulu said. "What's his name?"

"Tommy," Kate answered.

"Can I hold him next?" Roxy asked.

"No me!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You can both hold him," Kate replied.

That night they were all back at home. Clementine was home for the summer and sleeping in the twins' room. The baby was in Clementine's room since Clementine wasn't living at home full time anymore. Kate didn't want to convert Clementine's room for the baby, but Clementine insisted that it was only fair. Kate was laying in bed. She was staring at the sparkly diamond ring on her finger. The ring Sawyer had given to her 12 years ago. She twisted it on her finger. Sawyer got into the bed next to her and she intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you James," she whispered and cuddled next to him.

"I love you too Freckles," he answered.

**A/N: Ok…so somewhat short and sappy ending, but I need some Skate sappiness in my life. I hope we get some great skateness in the finale. Please review!!! **


End file.
